Warriors: New skies book 1: the meeting
by deanwimpchester
Summary: COMPLETE! Leafpool's thing for crowfeather gets outofhand when she has kits. as her daughters become warriors one learns about love. regretfully, her mate has competition that would kill for her. please review. And, I changed the name! -wink wink-
1. prolougue

Warriors: The New Clans

Book 1: The Meeting

By: Florence pinky-poo

Prologue

In a moonlit pool, a fire-colored cat laid lifeless, blood gushing from his neck. Outside the pool, many cats crowded around.

A tortoiseshell she-cat emerged from the crowd and mewed, "This isn't his last life, is it Bluestar?"

A blue-gray she cat lifted her head. "No. this is only his fourth. He won't join StarClan this time Spottedleaf."

Spottedleaf dipped her head to Bluestar. "Anyways, what do you have to tell me?"

"Not what I have to tell you…………" Bluestar started.

"But what WE have to tell you" came a new voice.

Spottedleaf turned her head to look at who the voice was, but she already knew. That voice was none other than Loinheart, her father. His golden fur was brighter than Spottedleaf had ever seen before. All StarClan cats' pelts glistened more brilliantly than what it looked like in life.

Spottedleaf's heart rose as she easily recognized her father. "Father! Oh how I've missed you!"

Loinheart let a loud purr escape him. "I've missed you too. You seem to get prettier every time you come to the moonpool."

Spottedleaf felt her skin grow hot with embarrassment. "You're just saying that." She mewed.

Loinheart shook his head. "No, you're just so beautiful. Redtail is lucky to have you as a mate."

Spottedleaf felt great pain hit her heart. "Oh well, Redtail is……..he-he's d-dead. He died of a deathberry poisoning. Actually, quite recently. Some careless apprentice caught a squirrel that just ate a deathberry. Redtail ate it, and, and he died. I did everything in my power to save him but, I guess you wanted him up here."

Loinheart solemnly shook his head. "No, my daughter. The apprentice meant to kill a squirrel that just ate a deathberry."

Spottedleaf's jaw dropped. "You mean you know who caught that poisoned squirrel?"

A misty red cat outline appeared in front of her. Details and more details were added until Spottedleaf recognized the cat as Redtail.

Redtail stepped to his mate. "I do." He answered.

"Who?" Spottedleaf couldn't help herself from asking.

"It was none other than my apprentice." Redtail meowed quietly, not looking Spottedleaf in the eye.

"Are you trying to tell me that Eaglepaw killed his own father and mentor?!" Spottedleaf snarled. "Why can't StarClan just give Redtail another life like you did before to him and to me!"

Bluestar snarled. "we only gave you and Redtail another life because it was taken by a bloodthirsty cat. We're not trying to make you hate your son; we're only trying to make you understand that he's dangerous." The wise she-cat mewed.

Lionheart nodded in agreement. "Just calm down, and this might make sense." He meowed.

Spottedleaf let her breathes slow down to the regular way she breathed. "I always did have doubts about him. No doubt as big as this. I guess I just couldn't accept the fact that he was this dangerous." She muttered.

Lionheart looked away. "It's okay. Anyway, he is very dangerous. Because of him, all medicine cat kits will be banned from the clans."

Spottedleaf gasped. "What do you mean? And more importantly, what'll he do?"

"All will be revealed to you when the time is right." Bluetsar mewed. "But trouble is coming. All loyalty to the clans will be questioned because of medicine cats' kits. Your kits, Leafpool's kits and a forgotten medicine cat's kits. One will betray all others and new Clans shall rise from the sun."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Spottedleaf pleaded.

"We cannot tell you." Lionheart sadly meowed. "We must leave you now."

Spottedleaf shook her head vigorously. "No! Please don't leave me! Tell me what you mean!" she wailed.

But Bluestar was already fading from her sight. "Remember. Remember these prophesy. " She reminded.

Lionheart was the next to start fading.

Spottedleaf wailed once again. "Don't go father! Please!"

"I cannot control the time limit of dreams daughter." Loinheart mewed as he slowly faded from sight.

"Goodbye my love." Redtail murmured. "Now wake up. Wake up at the moonpool."

Spottedleaf opened her eyes and saw her apprentice, Leafpool awake from her dream.

"Come Leafpool. We must get back to camp as soon as possible." Spottedleaf ordered.

Leafpool dipped her head. "Yes Spottedleaf."

As Spottedleaf and Leafpool left the moonpool, the thoughts of her dream entered her head. Then Spottedleaf remembered the prophesy. It echoed in her mind every step she took .One will betray all others and new Clans shall rise from the sun.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Leafpool felt the moorland wind buffet her fur. She sat on the border and waited for her mate to meet her. Finally a gray-black figure came into sight.

When Crowfeather approached Leafpool, he could tell something was bothering Leafpool. "What's wrong, Leafpool?" he asked. "Did I do something?"

Leafpool shook her head. "No. it's just that, I'm expecting kits." Leafpool muttered sadly.

Crowfeather's face lit up. "I'm going to have kits? This is such a blessing!"

Leafpool felt a rage come upon her. "You think that we can just do whatever we want with no consequences? First of all, it's wrong for a medicine cat to have a mate let alone kits. But a mate in another Clan? That's preposterous! Starclan will punish us!"

Crowfeather nodded. "I see where you're going with this. It's just great to know I'm finally going to be a father."

"What do you mean? You're already a father. You have Breezepaw." Leafpool pointed out.

"You're right with that." Crowfeather mewed "but I'm not really his father."

Leafpool didn't understand. "What do you mean? Aren't you a mate for Nightcloud?"

"I wish. The real father is some cat from shadowClan. It's pretty lucky that Breezepaw's real father looks like me. Nightcloud just wanted me to feel like I fit in again and her kit was fatherless so she made it that I was the father of Breezepaw."

Leafpool cocked her head. "Okay. That's a little weird. But it's pretty smart. Moving back to my kits. Do you want them to be loyal to WindClan or ThunderClan?

Crowfeather narrowed his eyes. "I don't really care. I think you should raise them. I mean I already am sort of a father but you're not a mother."

Leafpool nodded. "Okay, but you'll only get to see them at gatherings." She warned.

"That'll be enough for me." He meowed.

Leafpool flicked her tail. "It's agreed then. I'm going to miss you when I can't meet you here. I just want you to know that if it was possible for me to love you any more, I would."

Crowfeather's eyes grew warm. "The same for you. I wish this wasn't against the warrior code. I'd fight through all shadowClan to get to you."

"You're so sweet" Leafpool mewed. "But that doesn't make any sense. The shadowClan border is on the other side. Anyways, I must go now."

Without any other words she turned and walked back to the ThunderClan camp.

"Leafpool! Wait! I wanted to say goodbye to you." Crowfeather called.

Leafpool turned her head to see Crowfeather waiting loyally by the border. "Well, then bye!"


	3. Chapter 2

This is a short intermission. I know that Spottedleaf is dead and so is redtail and that Lionheart isn't the real daddy of Spottedleaf but, in a nutshell, my best friend is Spottedleaf and her boyfriend is Redtail. She doesn't want herself or her beau to die in this story. Little does she know I killed her boyfriend.

Chapter 2

Leafpool awoke to a paw prodding her ribs. As her vision cleared out of the Dream sight she recognized the paw as Brackenfur's.

"What its it Brackenfur?" Leafpool mewed lazily.

"It's molekit! He's sick! Spottedleaf is in there but she says she needs your help!" Brackenfur meowed.

Leafpool perked her ears. "Why didn't you tell me that before?" she mewed.

Brackenfur lowered his head and muttered, "I was trying to tell you." He defended.

Leafpool shrugged. "Oh well. Now let's go."

"Go where?" Brackenfur asked.

"Go to the nursery to help molekit!" Leafpool answered with an edge of disrespect. "I thought that was obvious."

Brackenfur sighed. "Well always question the obvious, right?"

Leafpool shook her head. "Not if it's as obvious as it is right now."

Then she turned and padded out of the medicine den. The sun blinded her for two heartbeats as her vision adjusted to the later morning sun. After she could see with much ease, she padded off to the nursery with Brackenfur right behind.

The sweet milky scent of the nursery entered her nostrils. She could see her mentor, Spottedleaf hunched over the tiny body which was molekit. Beside Spottedleaf was Sorreltail, the exact tortoiseshell duplicate of Leafpool's mentor.

Sorreltail was one of Leafpool's best friends and Brackenfur's mate. She seemed desperate to know if her kit would be okay or not.

Spottedleaf noticed Leafpool finally. "Oh Leafpool. Molekit just has whitecough. So would you be as kind as to go get some feverfew and some catmint?"

Leafpool nodded. "Okay." She answered.

Sorreltail Stared at Leafpool. "You-you mean she'll be okay?"

Leafpool cocked her head. "Isn't molekit a tom?" she asked.

"Oh well Yeah. I just got excited that's all." Sorreltail mewed.

Leafpoool nodded and as she was about to walk off she collided with Eaglepaw, Spottedleaf's son. Eaglepaw was a white tom with gray splotches covering his body. "What are you trying to do? Break my paw?" She Hissed.

Eaglepaw narrowed his eyes. "Well if you must know I just came to find out what's wrong with sorreltail. The wailing she's been doing all morning could wake up all RiverClan. So, what's wrong with her?"

"Nothing's wrong with her!" Leafpool Snarled. "molekit Just has whitecough."

Eaglepaw turned and padded off, every paw step filled with hostility. He sat down by his sister, Shamrockpaw.

Leafpool noticed that Eaglepaw's brother, Owlpaw was not with him. Owlpaw was a brown, white and gold tabby and, like his brother, had big amber eyes always filled with some kind of emotion.

Spottedleaf appeared behind her and noticed that Leafpool was staring at Eaglepaw. "You can't blame him for being a little crabby." She mewed defensively. "His mentor just died and he should be a warrior right now but all the stress that Firestar has right now prevented Eaglepaw to be a warrior. You know that. He has a reason to be hostile."

"As long as he's not hostile to me!" Leafpool mewed angrily. She turned and stalked off to Spottedleaf's den. She bit off a few stems of feverfew and catmint and walked to the nursery to cure molekit.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Leafpool Raced through a bramble thicket. She knew she was dreaming, though her heart raced as she saw the ravine where the old ThunderClan camp lay.

Two dark tabby figures appeared and Leafpool Stopped dead in her tracks. She could easily recognize the two figures as Tigerstar and Hawkfrost.

Tigerstar, the former ShadowClan Leader. He was not really a true ShadowClan cat, because his birth Clan was ThunderClan. He was the deputy in ThunderClan when he was exiled for many murderous reasons. The largest reason though was that he tried to kill the leader, who at that time was Bluestar. In his exiled time Tigerstar roamed all the Clans' territory as rouge with his followers, until; he met the ShadowClan cats, who were weak because of a terrible sickness. His Leadership in ShadowClan took Flight after that. He did countless terrible things to all the Clans, including bringing in bloodClan. The leader of bloodClan, scourge, took all nine lives out of him.

Hawkfrost was no better. He was the son of Tigerstar and a rouge cat named Sasha. His sister, Mothwing, and he were RiverClan cats. Hawkfrost joined forces with Ashfur, a ThunderClan cat, to trick Firestar into running into a fox trap. In the end, it was Brambleclaw against Hawkfrost, Half-brother against half-brother. Brambleclaw had to kill his kin to save his Leader.

Leafpool turned and started to run away but Hawkfrost already saw her. "Get over here Leafpool. This may be a dream for you, but it would be no trouble at all for me to slice out your throat." He threatened.

The only thing that Leafpool could do was obey. She cautiously padded to the two dangerous cats.

Tigerstar spoke: "Leafpool, you and I have a lot in common."

"No we don't." Leafpool hissed, her claws sheathing and unsheathing into the soft ground.

"You and I both broke the warrior code." Tigersat pointed out. "I believe that means we have something in common."

Leafpool narrowed her eyes. "That's not much in common." She snarled.

Hawkfrost sat up, his ears pricked. "Anyway, that's why my father and I want you to deliver a message to Brambeclaw." He mewed.

Leafpool gasped. "Even after what he did to you? Wow you must really like him."

Hawkfrost shook his head. "It's not some nicey-nice message like that. You tell him that we said; 'you're going to keep getting the smallest piece of fresh-kill in life if you keep up being good. Live life on the wild side.'"

"Now you give me one good reason why Brambleclaw's gonna listen to your little message." Leafpool challenged.

"The reason he's going to listen is because I gave the message." Tigerstar growled. "And did I mention that you're kitting in the waking world."

Leafpool kept her astonishment inside of herself. She knew that if she showed her emotions to these evil cats, they would manipulate her in some way.

Her eyes looked down at her paws. A thought entered her head. If I bite my paw, will I wake? She wondered. But she had to try. It was her only resort to get away from the two cats she disliked most.

So she lifted her paw to her face and opened her mouth.

Hawkfrost noticed what Leafpool was doing. "Don't you dare." He hissed.

But it was too late. Leafpool bit hard into her paw and tore her paw open. Blood oozed out of her new wound.

Hawkfrost hissed and snarled at Leafpool. "Get back here you crowfood eating-" what he was going to say was cut short as Leafpool saw the tabbies fade from her sight.

Leafpool's eyes jolted open and she felt pain everywhere from the tip of her tail to her nose. What hurt the most was her belly. Powerful ripples flowed like waves on her.

Leafpool let out a quiet wail of pain that woke Spottedleaf.

Leafpool's mentor gasped as she saw Leafpool's kits were coming. "Great StarClan! Leafpool you wait there and I'll go get some herbs for you." Spottedleaf turned and ran off to get the herbs.

Leafpool was left alone to ponder if the hard birth was an omen from StarClan or was just bad luck. Well I know that StarClan would be angry at me for having kits especially because their father is in a different Clan. This must be punishment for what I did. Leafpool thought miserably.

She couldn't think about it anymore as Spottedleaf returned with some herbs. "Leafpool eat this" She ordered. Then she pushed a package to her apprentice.

Leafpool was too drowsy to notice what herbs she was eating. They tasted bittersweet, but she didn't notice. She was too distracted by the pain.

More and more pain piled up on Leafpool and then it stopped. Leafpool heard a faint mewling sound in the backround.

Suddenly, much more pain than Leafpool ever could imagine crashed down on her. She felt faint and lightheaded. Finally, it took over and everything went dark.

Ooh a cliffie! You'll have to read the next chapter to see if Leafpool makes it or not! This is a warning: I have killed off the main character once or twice. Not on fanfiction though.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Leafpool's mind woke up before the rest of her body. Am I joining StarClan? She wondered. She slowly opened her eyes to see Spottedleaf sitting right by her.

Spottedleaf exhaled as if she'd been holding her breath for eight moons. "Oh thank StarClan! I thought we lost you for a while."

Leafpool shook her head, "you can't get rid of me that easily." She joked.

Spottedleaf nodded blankly. "Would you like to meet your kits?" she asked.

"Well yeah." Leafpool mewed.

Spottedleaf gave Leafpool a toothy grin. "I was just joking you know." She informed Leafpool. "I'll go get your kits then." She said as she turned and walked off.

Moments passed until Spottedleaf returned with three kits in her mouth. One was a snow white (No I don't mean the Disney princess) she-kit with piercing blue eyes. The other she-kit was almost a duplicate of Crowfeather. The last one was a ginger tom with white paws and dark amber eyes. "Here you go." She meowed.

Spottedleaf released the three kits and the new kin of Leafpool scrambled to their mother, their mouths gaping open in greed for milk.

"Wow only three kits." Leafpool mewed in astonishment. "It felt like there were more kits than that."

Spottedleaf looked down at her paws. "There was, actually." She quietly mewed. "Two toms died. You should be thankful that these three are alive."

Leafpool felt a whole new scale of grief wash down on her. Even if she diddn't ever know them, two of her kits had died. Leafpool allowed herself to make a quiet wail of grief that only Spottedleaf could hear.

"This is definitely a punishment from StarClan." Leafpool wined.

Spottedleaf responded quickly. "Now listen here. This isn't a punishment in any way." She scolded. "I thought the same thing when my kits were born. You know one of my kits died of greencough when she was only a quarter moon old. If I got through it you can."

Leafpool nodded unenthusiastically. "Yes Spottedleaf." She grumbled.

Spottedleaf nodded. "Good. Now you should name your kits."

"Okay" Leafpool quietly mewed. "But first, what time is it?"

"It's almost dawn. You know that yesterday night was when you passed out. If we're going to name them and give them to another queen, it had better be fast." Spottedleaf urgently meowed.

Leafpool dipped her head. "Well, we'd better start naming them."

Spottedleaf flicked her tail in agreement. "Do you have anything picked out name wise?"

Leafpool nodded. "I was kinda hoping to name one Rustkit." She mewed. "But none of them look like a Rustkit, ya know what I mean?"

Spottedleaf shook her head. "I thought that the ginger tom looked like a Rustkit, but it's really your say."

Leafpool closed her eyes. The only thing that she saw or thought of was Crowfeather. Leafpool opened her eyes as a brilliant idea came into her head. "I think I'll talk it out with the father." She proudly meowed.

Spottedleaf cocked her head. "Who is the father, anyway?" she asked.

"Oh it's Crowfeather." Leafpool mewed.

Leafpool's mentor gasped. "That's an outrage! What if Crowfeather has to fight against one of his kits? What side will he take?"

"It doesn't matter! I love him and he loves me! That's all that matters." Leafpool defended.

Spottedleaf sighed. "Fine go to your beloved Crowfeather and figure out the names. But do it quickly!"

"I will. I will. Sheesh." Leafpool meowed.

And with that, she turned with her three kits and stepped out of the ThunderClan camp and headed to the WindClan border.

Leafpool crept into WindClan territory with her kits right behind. Suddenly, a bush by the cats shook.

Leafpool froze. Her kits stood still and whimpered.

The bush shook again and out came a WindClan warrior. Not just any WindClan warrior, but Crowfeather. His eyes were filled with love to Leafpool. "I didn't expect to see you here." He meowed.

"Well I came here looking for you." Leafpool mewed. "I've kitted and I wanted you to name them with me."

Crowfeather looked very surprised. Usually the mothers named the kits. "Okay. Where are the kits?" he asked.

"Right here" Leafpool answered. She then revealed her kits to her mate.

Crowfeather's eyes immediately filled with love to his daughters and son. "They're so…………….Perfect. I love them just as much as I love you." He purred.

Leafpool started purring with Crowfeather. "What should they be named?" she asked.

Crowfeather narrowed his eyes. "I think the ginger tom should be called Sunkit because you opened my eyes to see the bright things in life."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Leafpool asked.

Crowfeather shrugged. "I was trying to sound Romantic. I just want him to be Sunkit."

Leafpool nodded. "Okay. He's Sunkit. But what about the other two?"

"You can name them. I mean the fathers only name like one of the kits in each litter." Crowfeather pointed out.

Leafpool looked hard at the gray-black she-kit. "She can be called Blackkit. Why? Because I can bribe my father into naming her Blackstorm. I've always wished my name could be Blackstorm. The other one can be Icekit 'cause her eyes look like ice chips."

Crowfeather nodded. " I like it" he whispered.


	6. Chapter 5

** I hope u guys know that Leafpool's first litter almost has nothing to do with the story. This means that the kit that has a mate doesn't exist……….Yet. Muahahahaha!**

Chapter 5

Leafpool padded silently back into the camp. Her kits padded behind her.

Spottedleaf was the first to notice the cats returning and she padded up to them. "Where were you? It's like two minuets until dawn!"

"Well I made it here in time! And F.Y.I., I was with Crowfeather and if you have a Problem with that you can go eat snails!" Leafpool hissed.

Spottedleaf's eyes widened. "Don't you talk to me in that tone of voice young Medicine Cat!"

Leafpool narrowed her eyes. "I will talk to you in any tone of voice that I want!" she retorted.

Spottedleaf's expression only showed Leafpool that she was furious. "Just get in there and give your kits to some Queen!"

"I think I will!" Leafpool snarled. She turned and stalked to the nursery.

The sweet milky scent that always greeted her seemed to take her mind off of her Quarrel with Spottedleaf. She never liked to fight with any cat, especially cats that were really close to her.

Sorreltail was the particular queen that Leafpool had chosen to be her kits 'adopted' mother. "Sorreltail? Are you awake?" Leafpool cooed.

"Yes Leafpool, I'm awake." Sorreltail muttered.

"Oh, good. I wanted to talk to you about something." Leafpool mewed.

Sorreltail had a look in her eye that said, 'oh boyfriend troubles'.

"It's not like that!" Leafpool meowed. "It's about kits."

Sorreltail gasped. "You mean those kits I smell were created by the dark forest and StarClan! They must be here for some strange reason…... Ooh! Ooh! I know! They're here to tell us about some strange prophesy. If only we knew what they were trying to tell us…….." she mewed sinisterly.

"No! What are the odds that that would happen?!" Leafpool hissed.

"I'd say…….fifty-fifty."

Leafpool stared silently at Sorreltail for a few heartbeats. "Anyways, would it be okay if you added three kits to your litter?"

Sorreltail shrugged. "It all depends on who's the mother."

Leafpool gave Sorreltail a look that showed it was obvious that the kits were hers.

"Okay. I'll take your kits. I was just joking with you anyways." Sorreltail mewed cheerfully. "But first, what are their names?"

"The tom is Sunkit, the black she-kit is Blackkit and the white she-kit is Icekit."

Sorreltail nodded. "Welcome Sunkit, Blackkit and Icekit." She pronounced over dramatically. "Don't worry Leafpool. I'll take good care of your kits."

"Thank you Sorreltail. You're a true friend, no matter how much you scare me sometimes." Leafpool thanked.

Sorreltail smiled. "I scare because I care." She meowed.

Leafpool nodded. "If I get another litter, I'll come to you."


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Leafpool stretched out in the morning sun. Her kits were already apprenticed and they were doing great. But Leafpool couldn't just relax and be a regular mother. Besides being a medicine cat, she was still meeting Crowfeather. What was worse, she was going to be a secret queen again.

She had told Crowfeather, of course. He was certainly pleased. The only thing that he was scared about was that they might get caught.

Also, Spottedleaf had been a queen again for a quarter moon. This time the father was

Leafpool's thoughts were interrupted when Brightheart asked, "hey Leafpool! Do you know what herbs cure whitecough? Because molepaw's sick again and his denmates might catch it."

"Oh well," Leafpool started. "You need feverfew and catnip."

Brightheart nodded. "Okay, I know what catnip looks like but what does feverfew look like?"

"Oh it looks like daisies only the green on it is lighter." Leafpool answered.

Brightheart nodded again. "Okay thanks"

Leafpool shook her head. "No. it's my job. I'm the medicine cat. Let me cure him."

"But—" Brightheart protested.

"No buts. I'm the medicine cat and I'll cure him." Leafpool ordered.

Brightheart dipped her head. "I was just trying to help a pregnant cat, that's all." She muttered.

Leafpool's eyes widened. "How do you know that?"

"I know what it looks like and what it fells like to be a queen. I'm pretty sure that I'm the only cat that notices these things."

Leafpool nodded in understanding. "It's because of what those dogs did to you those moons ago. Now that you're handicapped, you notice things other cats wouldn't."

Brighheart's face lit up. "Thanks. I promise to you that your secret will be kept safe."

"What secret?" a voice hissed behind the she-cats.

Leafpool whipped her head around to see Eaglepaw sitting contently by them.

"How long have you been sitting there?" Leafpool demanded.

"Long enough to know that there's a secret between you two she-cats." He answered. "So what is it?"

"Oh yeah. Like we're gonna tell you." Leafpool hissed. All Eaglepaw had to do was open his mouth and it felt like Leafpool's fur was being rubbed the wrong way.

Eaglepaw narrowed his eyes. "I'll find out and then I'll tell every cat in ThunderClan. You can be sure of that." And with that he turned and stalked away.

Leafpool snarled at him. "He is so annoying!" she complained.

"You'll get used to it. He's bound to be a warrior sometime." Brightheart reassured.

Leafpool nodded. "If you say so. Anyway, let's go help Molepaw now."

Brightheart dipped her head and she waited outside as Leafpool went in the medicine den and got feverfew and catnip. When she got outside, Brightheart was waiting as she promised.

They both padded into they apprentice den.

Just as Leafpool walked inside the apprentices' den, she heard a coughing fit. Leafpool had déjà vu. Back when Molepaw was a kit, he had whitecough. When he was a kit, Leafpool and Spottedleaf were in friends. But not anymore.

Leafpool's attention turned back to her patient. Molepaw was still sick and Leafpool could easily cure him. Just to make sure that he didn't have anything worse, she put her nose to molepaw's pad. It was far warmer than what it should've been if he had whitecough.

"He hasn't got whitecough. He has greencough! I need to get him into my den as soon as possible!"

Brightheart's eyes widened. "Let's get him in there now!"

Leafpool flicked her tail in agreement. The two she-cats picked the apprentice up and carried him into Leafpool's and Spottedleaf's den. Molepaw winced as they set him down on the ground.

"Please don't let me die!" he feebly mewed.

"We'll try as hard as possible to keep you alive." Leafpool answered.

"Is that a promise? That you'll keep me alive?" Molepaw coughed.

Leafpool felt her heart break. "I-I just can't promise you that" she stuttered. "But I'll keep you alive as long as I possibly can."

Molepaw coughed vigorously. "Thank you Leafpool."

"All cats deserve to live." Leafpool answered.

Molepaw coughed harder than he usually did.

"Now Molepaw, the most you can do to save your life is sleep. Brightheart and I will help medicine wise, but you should get some rest. Now go to sleep." Leafpool ordered.

Molepaw closed his eyes and in a few moments he was fast asleep.

Leafpool closed her eyes. Her heart was shattered. She had lied to Molepaw for he had blackcough and she said that he had greencough.

Brightheart stared at Leafpool. "He doesn't have greencough does he?"

Leafpool shook her head. "You're right. He has- h-he has blackcough."

Brightheart's expression darkened. "he will be remembered bravely."

**Does Molepaw live? You'll have to find out in the next chappie!**


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Leafpool woke from a restless sleep. She was caring for Molepaw all the time everyday. Molepaw was not getting any better, but he wasn't getting worse either.

Spottedleaf hadn't helped with the sick Molepaw one bit. She had shunned Leafpool for no apparent reason.

Eaglepaw padded into Leafpool's den. "I have a thorn in my pad. Get it out!"

Leafpool narrowed her eyes at him. "Don't order me around!" she snarled.

"I will if I want to!" Eaglepaw retorted. "Now get this thorn out of my pad!"

Leafpool grinned in an evil way. She had just thought up such a thing to tick off Eaglepaw. "Fine. Come on."

Eaglepaw followed without question.

Leafpool picked up mouse bile. "Here you go. Dab this on your pad, lick it thoroughly and bite out the thorn."

Eaglepaw nodded and as he did he mewed, "this smells a lot like mouse bile."

Heartbeats later he shrieked and whipped his head around to glare at Leafpool. "This IS mouse bile!"

Leafpool couldn't help but suppress a mrow of laughter.

Eaglepaw only got angrier. "Now I need to taste this stink for days! Would you just get this thorn out of my pad?!"

Leafpool nodded and bit onto the thickest part of the thorn. She pulled it out quickly.

Eaglepaw yelped in pain. "Watch it! When I'm the leader, I'll make you have a terrible apprentice! An apprentice that can't learn!"

With that, he turned around and stalked out before Leafpool could ask what he meant when he said 'when I'm the leader'.

Whatever he meant, she turned all her attention on Molepaw. He was waking and having a coughing fit.

"Hush Molepaw." She meowed. "I'll get you some more catnip and feverfew. Maybe some colt's foot or horsetail would help."

Molepaw feebly nodded. "I feel terrible. Everything hurts. Can you fix that Leafpool?"

"Maybe. But rest will help more. I'll get you some poppy seeds."

Molepaw nodded. Before he could sleep he had another coughing fit and then he was so exhausted that he was asleep before Leafpool had the poppy seeds out.

Leafpool took this to her advantage so she curled up and slept too.

OoOoOoO

In Leafpool's dream world, she often heard mutterings of Hawkfrost and Tigerstar. They were planning something. And they had already found who they were going to use.

If only Leafpool remembered the name of the cat once she woke up.

This dream was different. Leafpool sat eye to eye with all the StarClan warriors.

Bluestar stepped out and spoke to Leafpool. "Leafpool, Leafpool. How you've grown into a medicine cat."

Leafpool's skin grew hot with embarrassment. "I wouldn't say that." She murmured modestly.

Bluestar's gaze burned into Leafpool's. "That is not why we've summoned you though. Trouble is coming to your clan. Mostly because of medicine cats having kits. If the clans are to survive, medicine cats must learn to keep their feelings to their clan and only to their clan. _One will betray all others and new clans shall rise from the sun_."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Leafpool asked. "Are you saying one of my kits are going to betray the clan?"  
Bluestar shook her head. "No, this prophesy has been whispered in StarClan for many seasons. We have revealed it to Spottedleaf but sine you two are in a quarrel, we thought to tell you."

Leafpoool dipped her head. "I won't tell any cat." She promised.

Bluestar nodded. "Now wake up."

OoOoOoO

Leafpool's eyes jolted open. She turned her head to check on Molepaw. He was still breathing, though his body was hollow with no food. What used to be a bulky apprentice was reduced to a small starving tom.

Sorreltail was sick with worry. This would destroy her. Molepaw was dying, and not even StarClan could do anything to cure him.

Spottedleaf's yowling interrupted Leafpool's thoughts. Leafpool rushed to her mentor. "what is it?!" She asked, alarmed.

Spottedleaf looked at Leafpool. "It-it-it's my kits! The finally found out that I was their mother. Owlpaw and Shamrockpaw were okay with it but, Eaglepaw was furious. He claims that's why he's not a warrior. He thinks that he'll never be deputy because of the circumstances."

Leafpool shook her head. "He should look at Brambleclaw and Firestar. They had bad circumstances but they're in such a high rank now."

Spottedleaf nodded, cheering up a bit. "Okay."

Leafpool smiled. "Does that mean we're friends again?"  
Spottedleaf nodded. "We're friends thick and thin."

Leafpool and Spottedleaf walked into the medicine den together.

**Awww they're friends again. Short chappie though. I'll write another one later**.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Leafpool was woken by Spottedleaf's paw jabbing her side. "What is it?!"

"It's Molepaw! He's dying! I need you up NOW"

Leafpool sat up, fully awakened. "What are we waiting for?"

The she-cats rushed to the sick apprentice. His breathing was labored and he was twitching.

Leafpool rushed to get hosetail for his breathing. She was working in vain, for she knew Molepaw was dying.

When she returned, Molepaw was shaking, the blackcough symptoms of death. Molepaw shot a pleading look at Leafpool and muttered, "You promised."

Leafpool felt her heart break. "I couldn't promise because I knew it was to end like this.

Molepaw made a horrified face and then, the fire started to leave his eyes. He twitched three times and then went limp, his eyes closed in eternal rest.

Leafpool gasped. Sorreltail would be desolate. "I-I can't tell Sorreltail." Leafpool stuttered.

Spottedleaf looked her apprentice in the eye. "I understand. I will tell her." She mewed and turned to the nursery. Soon her figure had disappeared.

Leafpool, now alone with the dead body of Molepaw, had time to do what she wished. So, she slept. Maybe her questions could be answered by StarClan. Sleep claimed her.

OoOoOoOo

Leafpool opened her eyes and was horrified to see the two cats she wished to see least: Tigerstar and Hawkfrost. They looked into her eyes.

"Welcome to our humble abode." Hawkfrost snarled sarcastically.

Leafpool glared at him. "If you touch me-" she started. But something shocked her so much that she had to stop mewing.

**Oh no! what could it be? You betta read the next chappie to figure out!**


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

What Leafpool saw before her was a gray tabby tom with white spattered on him and piercing amber eyes.

The tom spoke: "It's not very polite to stare." He commented.

"Maybe you should follow your own advice for a change." Leafpool retorted.

The tom flared him nostrils. "You deserve a good slash on the ear for that comment. But I'm polite: I see by your fatness that you couldn't possibly be a warrior. What else could you be? Nothing but a Medicine cat or a Queen. I could never bring myself to hurt a medicine cat or a queen. That would be so low."

Leafpool glared at him. "You had better watch it." She threatened.

The tom didn't seem one bit intimidated by her. Instead, he seemed to be humoring her. That only inflamed her more.

Tigerstar took the order. "Now, Leafpool, tell mw the truth on this. Did you or didn't you give the message to Brambleclaw?"

She shook her dead defiantly. "Why would I do the bidding for two murderers and traitors?" she challenged.

Tigerstar chuckled, as if he knew something she didn't. "Oh Leafpool, you shouldn't underestimate me. I've done many things in my life."

"And killing and betrayal is what you did most." Leafpool couldn't help but retort.

Hawkfrast narrowed his eyes at her threateningly.

"Anyway," Tigerstar continued. "Like I told you, I've done many things. I've killed; and that might be what will happen to you if you don't do what we tell you to do."

Leafpool thought that they 'lost their marbles'. "I have nothing to do with you two traitors. Good day." And with that, she bit into her paw.

Hawkfrost grinned. "It won't w-'"

He never got to finish what he was going to say. He and everything around him and Tigerstar were fading, only becoming nothing but a memory.

Leafpool opened her eyes. With a jolt of horror she noticed nothing had changed. She saw the same scene as before.

Hawkfrost's grin had grown bigger. "Welcome back, you sweetie." He mewed with as much sarcasm and venom he could muster up.

Leafpool tried her hardest to conceal her fear-scent.

The evil cats seemed to be totally fine, though she couldn't really be sure.

Hawkfrost interrupted her thoughts. "I've waited a long time for this."

Leafpool closed her eyes, preparing for the death blow. Instead, she felt the rasping of a tongue on her pelt. She whipped her head around to see the gray tom licking her. What a creep. She thought.

Leafpool pulled away from the tom's licking, so he ended up licking the ground. The tom's face twisted in a strange contortion of pure anger and hatred. "You-you!" was all he could get out for a while. Eventually he found words to his rage. "I'll kill you!" he threatened. "I'll make you wish you were dead!"

Leafpool needed no more intentions to run and make her fear known. She ran as fast as she could away from him and the former ThunderClan camp. She ran and ran and ran as fast as she could for minuets. Then, she slowed to a walk. Leafpool heard the tapping of running cats behind her. Filled with fear, she started to run again. But it was too late. She felt a paw jab her side. Oh no! She thought. This is my last thought before my death! Then, everything went black.

Ooh! Another cliffie! Don't you just hate it when I do that?! I bet you do! What am I thinking up? You'll find out in chappie 10!!!!!


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Leafpool awoke to a quiet mew in the back of her head. Its words were: "Leafpool, Leafpool, wake up." The voice repeated this several times. Leafpool was reluctant to open her eyes. But, eventually she did out of curiosity. She saw Bluestar, who we all know (Or should know) was the former ThunderClan leader. Her magnificent blue eyes burned into Leafpool's.

Leafpool nodded politely. "What happened?" she asked.

Bluestar answered, "You were running away from Hawkfrost and, you ran out of their borders and ran into our borders and fainted. I found you here."

Leafpool nodded thankfully. "Thank you." She whispered.

Bluestar nodded.

Leafpool saw an outline of a blue-gray cat, almost a copy of Bluestar. "Who's that?" Leafpool asked.

"I thought you would know." Bluestar mewed. "He's Stonefur, my son." She whispered.

Leafpool remembered Firestar talking with Graystripe about how savage the death of Stonefur was. She asked about Stonefur to Spottedleaf, her mentor. The only thing she learned was that Spottedleaf didn't like to talk about him.

Leafpool decided to figure out more about Stonefur. What better way to find out about someone than meeting them? "Do you think he'll be upset to tell me about his death or just about him in general?" She asked.

Bluestar thought for a moment. "I don't think so." She decided.

Leafpool nodded in thanks and started to walk to Stonefur. When she reached him, he flicked his tail in greeting.

"Hello." He greeted. "I believe we haven't met before. I'm Stonefur, and you are……….?"

"Leafpool." She answered. "I'm the medicine cat for ThunderClan."

Stonefur dipped his head. "I'm delighted to meet you."

"As am I." Leafpool mewed politely. "So, you're Bluestar's son?"

Stonefur nodded. "Yes and my father was Oakheart. He died in a fight that included Redtail and Tigerclaw. Excuse me, I mean Tigerstar." The bitterness in Stonefur's voice showed all the distaste for Tigerstar.

Leafpool thought of how to start a conversation with Stonefur about his past. "So, your father was Oakheart?"

"Yes"

Leafpool nodded, half to herself. "They say he was one of the best deputies RiverClan ever had." That was true. All cats spoke about Oakheart with dignity and respect.

Stonefur looked pleased with his heritage. Both his parents had earned a very high rank in their life, and they both died nobly.

"That's true. What's also true is that Tigerstar and his deputy, Blackfoot who is now Blackstar, are bloodthirsty murderers. They killed me." The words Stonefur spoke seemed not to have any bitterness in them, only knowledge and understandning.

Leafpool was shocked to learn how Stonefur died. Now she could agree with Firestar and Graystripe that that death was cruel and unforgivable.

Leafpool now fueled with anger to the leader of ShadowClan, Mewed, "How could they kill you like that? Do they not have a conscience?"

Stonefur shrugged. "I've no idea. I remember in my last seconds, all I thought about was Mistyfoot, my kits and my parents.

The news about kits surprised Leafpool very much. No cat ever said anything about Stonefur fathering a litter of kits. That brought a whole new lot of questions. Who was his mate? Who were his kits?

"You had kits?" Leafpool couldn't help but ask.

Stonefur nodded. "Yes. They're-'" but he never got to finish his sentence, for Leafpool slowly noticed that he was fading and color itself was less dashing and attractive. The colors, in short, were darker and seemed to look like some other color that Leafpool could not name. Then, Leafpool felt a jab at her side, claws included. But no blood came. She barely felt anything. Stonefur's eyes were the only visible things in Leafpool's sight. Fear began to invade in on every corner, every crevasse of Leafpool's being.

She slowly decided to open her eyes, but, in haste and fear, her eyes remained closed, even against her attempts of opening them. The clawing on her flank started once again, which only brought on pain to Leafpool. But still, no blood, barely even felt but still pain invaded. Then, she heard a voice. It was a familiar voice, filled with fear and grief. What was more; she heard a sudden burst of rage in the loving background of the cat's voice. Leafpool, out of instinct and curiosity, finally had the courage to open her eyes, and did just that. What she saw shocked her to the core. She was in the medicine den, yes but the cats that were in there with her! They weren't ThunderClan, they were from WindClan!

As much as it alarmed her, Leafpool kept calm. Her eyes wandered one to another of the WindClan cats. They were: Onestar, Ashfoot, Nightcloud and Crowfeather. Crowfeather! Oh how Leafpool longed to see his face in the last few, troubled moons. Crowfeather seemed to feel the same way. Their eyes met for a split second before they both realized that it would be better if it was not found out about their secret link to each other.

Leafpool's gaze turned to Onestar and Ashfoot. "Greetings," she Started. "What are you doing here?"

"You should know what we're doing here." Onestar hissed his voice cracked with bitterness and emotion.

Leafpool slowly began to suspect what happened. Perhaps Crowfeather had gone off the border to see her and Onestar, Ashfoot and Nightcloud followed him to the ThunderClan camp, thus eventually seeing him going into Leafpool's den. That was what Leafpool suspected, and that was what she feared over all possibilities.

The scent of Firestar was beginning to be recognized by Leafpool. His eyes betrayed the nervousness he must've felt inside. "Leafpool," his voice wavered as he spoke. "There's been a fight with WindClan... Spottedleaf's dead."

Leafpool's world seemed to end in that very sentence. Crowfeather went to her side and pressed his flank into hers comfortingly. "It's okay." He mewed. "Everything's going to be alright." If only that was true.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Leafpool watched the WindClan cats walk away in eerie silence. Crowfeather persuaded Onestar to allow him to stay a few days, just to comfort Leafpool in her grief.

On the bright side, Spottedleaf had given birth to her last litter of kits right before she died. Leafpool, who was the half caretaker of the kits, named them Beaverkit and Quailkit.

He turned to her. Leafpool could sense his love for her and her love for him. "I know who killed her." He started slowly, probably testing if she wanted to talk about it.

With a quivering voice Leafpool asked, "W-who?"

Crowfeather's eyes turned dark, half with guilt, and half with something else. "It might be hard for you to accept this." He warned.

Leafpool got a determined look in her eye. "I think I can handle it."

Crowfeather slowly got his thoughts together. "It was-'" just then Firestar called a clan meeting.

"Cats of ThunderClan," Firestar's voice rang through the camp. "Many of you have noticed the temporary addition to our clan." He signaled with his tail to Crowfeather.

There was muttering and snarls in the groups. It was clear that the clan was grieving Spottedleaf and bitter to WindClan for killing her.

Crowfeather showed no sign that he minded, nor cared what ThunderClan thought about him. Instead, his eyes glistened, partly with anger, partly with grief for ThunderClan's former medicine cat. He dipped his head curtly. "Thank you, Firestar for allowing me to stay here for the time being." he spoke with ease, nothing like how Leafpool would've reacted if WindClan acted the way ThunderClan did to Crowfeather.

Firestar acknowledged Crowfeather with a twitch of his ear. "He will stay here for far less than a moon but……I doubt he'll go to any of the gatherings for ThunderClan."

With that, the cats of Thunderclan dispersed into their groups, almost all of them casting hostile gazes at Crowfeather.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The following days went by with little excitement, as the cats were still grieving and sad for their beloved, departed medicine cat, Spottedleaf. But, something memorable and notable happened the day Leafpool was to go to the moonpool.

She woke up to see three little pairs of eyes gazing into hers. They were the eyes of Blackkit, Sunkit and Icekit. All their tails quivered with excitement.

"Leafpool, Leafpool!" Blackkit stuttered.

"Yes?" was Leafpool's reply, her voice filled with amusement.

"We're going to be apprentices today mother." Icekit mewed with a dismissal flick of her tail, thus showing the fact that she considered Blackkit an inferior.

Leafpool was delighted to see her kits slowly go on the road to being warriors, queens and maybe even a medicine cat. It would be nice, Leafpool thought to have one of her kits be her apprentice.

Crowfeather had already woken up; his fur was puffed out with pride. "And it is also rumored that Eaglepaw and Owlpaw will become Warriors today."

"That would be GREAT!" Sunkit squeaked. "I want Owlpaw to be my mentor!"

"I'm afraid that won't happen." Crowfeather meowed. "Newly named warriors usually have to wait at most half a moon before they get their first apprentice. It could even take moons on end for them to finally get an apprentice." He pointed out.

Sunkit looked discouraged and sad for a few heartbeats but then, brightened up. "Then I think I want………….." he paused for a minuet, probably running through all the possible mentors. "Then I suppose I want Whitewing to be my mentor!"

"That's a very good idea." Leafpool meowed kindly. "Whitewing's a good warrior. She's the daughter of Cloudtail and Brightheart, you know."

Sunkit nodded. "Yeah, I know." He mewed. With that, he ran off to Firestar's den.

Icekit turned and, right before she left, mewed, "I think I want Bircfall or Ashfur to be my mentor." She resumed walking away to the nursery.

Blackkit stayed. She looked through all the herbs and mewed to Leafpool with a quiet sense of knowing, "I want to be a medicine cat." She muttered under her breath.

Leafpool was delighted her kit would want to follow her footsteps. But in the end it was all up to Firestar.

Leafpool stood up and walked to her father's den.

Firestar greeted her with pleasure. "Leafpool, come in. Is there anything you wanted to talk about in particular?"

"Yes." Leafpool replied. "I want to talk to you about Blackkit."

"Oh," Firestar mewed, his interest quickening. "What about her?"  
Leafpool shifted. "She wants to be a medicine cat and I'm okay with it…." she trailed off.

Firestar nodded. "I see. Yes. That'll do just fine. If there was anything you wanted to say before you go, you should talk now."

Just then Leafpool remembered that this was the day she had to go to the moonpool. "Ummm………..no. I just wanted to tell you what I think." She turned and left Firestar's den, without another word.

OoOoOoOo

Leafpool padded straight to the WindClan camp, Crowfeather beside her. It was agreed that it would be best if Crowfeather half escorted Leafpool to the moonpool and then return to WindClan, where he rightfully belonged. Although Leafpool tried to deny it, she knew that she wanted Crowfeather to stay. She knew it was wrong, but she just couldn't help it. After everything they went through together, it was just too hard to let him go.

They reached the border between WindClan and ThunderClan. A patrol was nearing the two cats, giving them a few heartbeats, maybe even a short minuet. Leafpool decided to let their last moments end by talking.

"Crowfeather," she started.

"Yeah?" was the reply.

"I-I'm going to be a queen again." Leafpool admitted to Crowfeaher.

Crowfeather's eye's seemed to be a door into his mind. First there was Surprise and happiness and then there was anger welling up. Still, then there was compassion and understanding.

Then, when he finally could speak, he mewed, "That-that that's okay. I hope that there won't be another litter after this one to cover up." That made Leafpool fear for the worst. Just to think of word getting out was more than she could stand.

The WindClan patrol soon came up after the last word was spoken. Whitetail, Tornear and Ashfoot were the cats in the patrol. Ashfoot had a facial expression of surprise and delight as she gazed upon her son. "Crowfeather! I thought it would be much longer than just a few days until you'd come back." That was all that came out in high-pitched squeaks full of happiness.

Crowfeather took the whole ordeal rather well. He greeted her calmly, probably concealing his real excitement. Leafpool walked on, this time alone.

It wasn't even twenty-five heartbeats until Barkface caught up with her. "Greetings, Leafpool." He mewed with courtesy and surprise. "Where's Spottedleaf?"

Leafpool bit back tears (If cats even cried). "You don't know?" she asked.

A dark look entered Barkface's eyes after Leafpool uttered her last words. "You mean to say that Spottedleaf is-is dead?"

Leafpool's words got caught in her throat. "Y-yes. In the fight with WindClan." That was all she could say, for she knew that if she dared to talk more, she wouldn't be able to.

Brakface showed his grief and sadness. "She will be remembered with dignity and respect. Pity though, she died young."

Leafpool had to agree on that. Then, there was a yowl and the two medicine cats whipped their heads around.

Mothwing was running up to them. "Wait! I'll be right there!"

When she finally caught up, she, like Barkface, took Spottedleaf's death rather hard. "I could've been at the fight with her." Mothwing wailed. "I could've protected her."

"Oh, hush, hush now." Barkface quietly rebuked. "We both know that you couldn't possibly have been at the fight; your clan had nothing to do with it."

Mothwing sniffed. "I know." She admitted, half to herself. "I just wish she could have gotten a second chance."

"She did." Leafpool murmured.

"What?!" that was the reaction Mothwing gave off after she heard what Leafpool murmured.

"I said she did already." Leafpool answered. "She was killed by Clawface, an old Warrior from ShadowClan. StarClan, for no apparent reason, gave her another life."

That news surprised Mothwing, as well as Barkface. The only thing they asked about after that was about Spottedleaf's reincarnation and things like such.

Eventually, Littlecloud caught up and, like everybody else, was shocked at the sudden death of ThunderClan's medicine cat. Soon after that, they reached the moonpool. They were all weary from the long way and the fact that they had to fresh-kill the whole day.

The moonpool had a calm and comforting feel to it, just like it was before Leafpool died. It was strange, she thought, that most of nature had either forgotten about Spottedleaf, or refused to think she had died.

Leafpool hoped with her whole heart that she would meet Spottedleaf in her dreams, though she knew in her heart that Spottedleaf would only know her in dreams or an occasional vision. That only brought on more to Leafpool's grieving heart.

She right then and there made a vow to live long enough to have successfully trained a medicine cat apprentice. Though Leafpool could never guarantee that it would be true, it helped press of some pain from her thoughts of guilt and sadness.

She, like the others bent down and lapped up some ice cold water from the moonpool. Immediately, Leafpool felt the cold feeling sink through her whole body. Her eyes closed, and, when she opened her eyes again she knew that she was no longer at the moonpool. Instead, Leafpool was back at fourtrees, their gigantic branches wavering in the slight breeze that was flying through the air.

The first cat she saw was Bluestar, her blue eyes burning into Leafpool's.

"Hello." Was all Leafpool could get out. "Is Spottedleaf there?"

Bluestar nodded. "Yes, she is with us now. You shouldn't blame yourself, now she's with Redtail and her father, Lionheart. Spottedleaf is happy here."

"She was happy in the forest." Leafpool muttered bitterly. "She was happy with me."

Bluestar fixed her gaze at Leafpool. "You know she is and was happy in both these places. You don't determine the will of StarClan, no matter how much you'd like to. Even as a clan leader, I did not have that privilege to do such a thing."

"She's right, Leafpool." called a voice from behind her that Leafpool could easily recognize as Spottedleaf. Immediately Leafpool whipped her head around and saw her mentor.

"Spottedleaf, oh Spottedleaf!" Leafpool mewed excitedly. "Oh how I've missed you so."

Spottedleaf nodded. "And I too have missed you." Then there was something, something powerful enough to enter and disturb a meeting with StarClan that came in.

It was Tigerstar and Hawkfrost. Hawkfrost gave a triumphant glare at Spottedleaf. "You lost while we won." He commented. Then, he pounced on Spottedleaf, claws unsheathed.

Oops! Another Cliffie! You'll have to review if you want me to stop making these brilliant Cliffies! REVIEW OR I'LL HUNT YOU DOWN AND REPORT ALL YOUR STORIES AS POSSIBLE ABUSE!!!! YEAH!! YOU SO WANT TO REVIEW NOW……….RIGHT?! NO?! AWWW WHAT THE HECK! THEN REVIEW PWETTY, PWETTY PLEASE!!


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Unlucky chapter!

Hawkfrost landed on Spottedleaf with incredible speed. Soon, they were a hissing mess, blood and fur scattering around. Leafpool was horrified. She had just gotten her mentor back, and already there was a problem with that.

Not knowing what she was thinking, Leafpool leaped into the frenzy, her heart beating wildly. She clawed at Hawkfrost, making his flank hot with blood and sweat. Leafpool felt claws score against her shoulder and immediately pain crashed in like a wave. None the less, she kept her ground. Another cat joined the fight, who exactly and what side they were on, Leafpool did not know. Soon, though she would find out.

The Fight continued and Leafpool knew the name of the cat that joined, and his name was Tigerstar. The massive tabby tom slashed madly on Spottedleaf. Leafpool tried to help Spottedleaf, but Hawkfrost had her held tight.

Suddenly, Tigerstar struck down Spottedleaf and leaned down for a paralyzing bite. Leafpool got the idea that all was meant to be lost and wondered where you would go if you died in StarClan. Maybe, she thought, if you died in StarClan, you would go to the dark forest, the forest with no stars or whatever you call it.

Just when all seemed lost, a cat that was easily recognizable as a blue-gray tom or she-cat, jumped in. the cat fought with strength and skill. Soon, Tigerstar and Hawkfrost started to lose ground. After awhile, they turned and retreated to the dark place where they came from.

Leafpool turned her head to look at the cat that saved hers and Spottedleaf's life. It was not one cat, but two; Stonefur and Bluestar. Their eyes were dull and tired; Stonefur had a cut over his eye. Bluestar was not anywhere better. She had a cut on her ear, probably meant to stay for her whole afterlife.

Leafpool dipped her head in gratitude. "Th-th-thank you." Leafpool stuttered.

Spottedleaf showed equal gratitude, maybe even more. "We thank you and hold you in the highest respect."

Bluestar shook her head. "There is no reason for thanks at a time this urgent. Leafpool, trouble is coming. The attacking eagle will cause blood to be spilled. Remember this over everything." Bluestar warned.

"What do you mean?" Leafpool asked, fear increasing with every heartbeat.

Bluestar held her steady gaze at Leafpool, almost as if she were staring right through her. "I meant what I said. The attacking eagle will cause blood to be spilled." Bluestar urged, though Leafpool had little to none idea of what was happening, she was still dazed from the fight. How had those cats from the forest of no shadows found their way into the world of StarClan? But there was no time for questions like that.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Leafpool asked.

Silence.

"Did you hear me? I said what's that supposed to mean?" Leafpool repeated.

Still Silence. And it wasn't even a calming, assuring silence. It was more of a death-like, grieving silence. That, as it should, scared Leafpool. Had the prophecy a meaning that was unseen to Leafpool? Whatever the answer, it was never told. For then, Leafpool was jolted awake with a paw in her ribs.

The cat was Littlecloud. Around him, there were the slaughtered bodies of Nightcloud, Squirrelflight, Blackclaw and Barkface. Around an eye's view, there were more injured cats, of all clans together in the frenzy. The ancient remnants of what used to be the passage to the moonpool were filled with blood and fur, the whole place reeking of death. Next to Littlecloud, Mothwing was seen. All the living Medicine cats stared at each other in a stony silence.

"Wh-wh-what happened?" Leafpool stuttered.

Littlecloud's face turned grim. "When we were receiving our dreams from StarClan, apparently the rest of the clans got into a heated argument about territory, stolen prey and past fights. They fought from the gathering place to here, killing many and injuring even more. They all seemed to be in a desperate struggle to be the last Clan in the forest.

"They kept on fighting until they came to the moonpool, mistakably killing Barkface. StarClan showed their anger by killing or injuring all the warriors in the cavern." Littlecloud gestured to Barkface's dead body, urging all the Medicine cats to pay their last respects to Barkface.

The remaining medicine cats paid their respects to Barkface in an eerie silence, all mourning in their special way. Leafpool pressed her muzzle into Barkface's fur. Thank you for all you've done, Leafpool thought miserably. What Prophecy was it meant to be if things, deaths happened so brutally, so painfully. Death surrounded Leafpool like water surrounds a submerged rock.

The first thing Leafpool saw when she looked up from Barkface scared her half to death. There was another cat, standing in the entrance of the moonpool.

That cat was Eaglepaw.

Ooh! What's gonna happen? I love giving you guys cliffies so you threaten me in P.M.s. it's so cute and little. I like the death threats some of u guys give me. Before I close up chappie 13, I'd like to thank my awesome reviewers. You guys were there for me at the start, and you're there for me now. You would make me feel so warm and fuzzy inside if you pressed the purple-ish button that triggers the review thingy. That would make me REALLY happy. So happy that I might even put up the next chapter! So you know what to do. REVIWEW OR I'LL BE VERY DISAPPOINTED IN YOU!!!! Muahahahahahahaha!


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Leafpool's and Eaglepaw's eyes met and their eyes became locked, an internal link.

Soon enough, Eaglepaw glanced away guiltily. "Wh-what are YOU doing here?" He demanded.

Leafpool snarled. "I came here to share dreams with StarClan." She retorted.

Eaglepaw looked at her, amusement in his eyes. "You're older than I, and you still believe in StarClan? They don't exist."

"How could you say that?!" Leafpool asked, getting uneasy.

Eaglepaw snorted. "Cloudtail and I are the only cats with any sense. Some leader made it up to scare his warriors into place. I'll show all of you cats that there is no such thing as StarClan when I become the leader of ThunderClan."

Leafpool shook her head. "There is no way you could be a leader."

"Why not?!" Eaglepaw snarled his eyes indignant.

"You'll never receive your nine lives from StarClan." Leafpool gently pointed out. "You wouldn't want to go to the moonpool to receive them, so you wouldn't be accepted as leader.

Eaglepaw's eyes glistened with pure, cold fury. "There's no possible way that there could be a clan where all the deceased cats went! First of all, they would never get along. NEVER! Don't you see all these dead bodies of cats from all clans? That's what happens when we try to get along. If there was such a thing as StarClan, there would have to be four territories."

Leafpool shook her head. You aren't even a warrior and you have ambitions to be the leader of ThunderClan! To be a leader there weighs a heavy amount of responsibilities. You wouldn't be able to handle that."

Eaglepaw said no more. It seemed Leafpool had finally struck a tender place in Eaglepaw's heart, as hard as it was to hurt another cat when she was supposed to help cats and make them better. But it was far worth it. Eaglepaw would probably behave himself for the time being, hopefully, for the rest of his life. But that wasn't possible, Eaglepaw was a born troublemaker. It would take a miracle to keep him out of trouble.

Eaglepaw stalked out of the moonpool cavern, his tail down in mock-defeat. Leafpool turned to the other medicine cats. Mothwing looked impressed, while Littlecloud looked worried. "Are you sure you should handle him like that? If one day you go to far………….." he trailed off, looking to the stars for guidance.

"Well, I thought that he got what he deserved." Mothwing started. "He doesn't believe in StarClan so, he had it coming." Leafpool had to admire the way Mothwing claimed, so smooth, so convincing. It was strange to know that Mothwing didn't believe in StarClan anymore than Eaglepaw did, and she still acted like it was her most prized knowledge.

Leafpool nodded, as if it was nothing. "We should return to our clans, to start healing the sick and the injured." Both Mothwing and Littlecloud agreed on that. So, the moonpool ritual was cut short for the first time, an omen that wouldn't be popular with the surviving cats, if there were any.

Back at camp, Firestar had dislocated his paw, Owlpaw had a deep cut, Cloudtail had one of his claws ripped out and the newly apprenticed Sunpaw had a large, deep, painful bite in his ear, possibly resulting in deafness in that ear. Those were the only serious injuries, every cat in the clan had at least one bite and scratch, and all of them would sleep in pain, only to be awakening with a stiff body. That meant that Leafpool would be up day and night, caring for the cats in so much pain they couldn't sleep.

It would have been easier if Spottedleaf was there to help half of the cats while Leafpool took on the other half. But, mysteriously, Spottedleaf's death was barely anything anymore, just merely a piece of heartache and pain that would stay lodged in her heart forever.

Eaglepaw was in Leafpool's den all the time, complaining over a little scratch on his pad when Leafpool should be working on more serious ailments. Leaf-fall was coming, no doubt about it, so if the cats that were really sick were still weak or still sick, they would be more vulnerable to catch something deadly, like greencough or blackcough and they could and would die, like Molepaw had.

OoOoOo

Later in the night, Leafpool was tired and exausted, slowly becoming more and more drowsy. Things would be easier if Eaglepaw would quit hanging out in her den, demanding that Leafpool do this and that for him.

Just then, Eaglepaw crossed the line. That particular clash was started with Eaglepaw hissing, "Leafpool, would you hurry up and tend to this scratch on my nose!" That was the last straw. Leafpool tried his hardest to ignore him, but he kept on and kept on. It was all she could do not to scratch his fur off right then and there.

But Ealglepaw would not quit until he got what he wanted, as he learned to do in life. Eaglepaw pressed and wined halfway through the night but by then, Leafpool had had enough. She turned around and took a blow on his face, with sheathed paws, of course. But Eaglepaw took it as an assault; therefore he leaped onto her, with bared teeth and unsheathed claws. Soon, the two cats were a spitting ball of fur and fury.

Firestar had just walked in Leafpool's den to talk to her, but his breath was taken away by what he saw. He jumped in between the fighting cats. "Enough!" he snarled. Leafpool and Eaglepaw did as Firestar ordered.

Firestar's eyes glinted. "Would either of you like to explain what's going on here?" he hissed.

Eaglepaw stood up. "I'll tell you what happened," he looked accusingly at Leafpool. "I was in her den, asking her to help me with this scratch on my nose and she batted me with her paws! Medicine cats are supposed to help cats not attack them! Then, she leaped on me and I defended myself until you came in."

"That's not what happened!" Leafpool snarled. "He was in my den the whole night, making me check on this scratch and that, annoying the heck out of me. Then, I got so angry I hit him and then he plowed onto me. Then, you came in here."

Firestar's gaze swept over Eaglepaw to Leafpool, then to Eaglepaw again. "I can believe that Eaglepaw would do that…." He slowly mewed.

Eaglepaw sat up straighter, probably assuming that Firestar was going to side with him.

Firestar didn't seem to notice Eaglepaw's proud stare. Instead, he started, "Eaglepaw why were you annoying Leafpool?"

Eaglepaw's jaw dropped. "I was in pain," he mewed bitterly, "She wouldn't help me so I kept on pressing for her to help me."

Firestar slowly nodded as his gaze turned to Leafpool. "Leafpool, did you refuse to help him?"

"Well, at first I stopped the sting on some almost serious things, but he insisted I relieve the pain on a simple scratch on his nose. That was nothing but some skin off. Anyways, there are other cats that need attention and I can't work with him breathing all over my shoulder and annoying me with his small problems." Leafpool hissed.

Firestar nodded. Then, he turned to Eaglepaw and ordered, "Eaglepaw, leave Leafpool to deal with the cats that have more serious injuries. Those cuts'll heal by themselves; they're nothing that big to hangover."

Eaglepaw's eyes gave nothing away, except that he was SERIOUSLY ticked off. He turned away and stalked off to the apprentices' den.

He had left Leafpool and Firestar by themselves.

Firestar turned to his daughter. "It was Blackkit's and Sunkit's and Icekit's apprenticing ceremony today."

Leafpool nodded.

"And Blackkit is your new apprentice." Firestar mewed, clearly pleased that he had given Blackkit and Leafpool what they wanted. Leafpool had to thank her father for that. Firestar could almost make her smile any time, but in the rarest of moments, he actually did. And this was one of those times.

Firestar stood up, stretched and started heading for his den. "You should get some rest now, Leafpool." he called.

Leafpool nodded unenthusiastically and, when he was out of sight, she turned and kept on working on the cats. It was her duty alone to be the healer of the clan, just like the healer of a tribe, and a kind, healing cat in BloodClan. She was the only cat that knew all the herbs and poultices. Sure Brightheart and Sandstrom knew quite a few, But Leafpool knew them all. It was her job alone to care and nurse all the sick and injured cats to health.


	16. Chapter 15

Chappie 15

Already! It's been GREAT writing for this long; this chap-a-doodle is 4 Nyeh Creampuff, who wanted me to clarify what, is happening with Leafpool in the dark forest. Yep. Leafy is going into the forest of no stars. Here's to you Miss Creampuff!

Leafpool woke up to a yowl of pain, loss, and most of all, anguish. That sound she wished had never happened, because that was the cause for much pain, heartbreak, death and betrayal that she had ever thought. Omigosh! Look after you is on right now! 

Now I'm betta. Leafpool ran out of her den to see Birchfall wailing and the limp body of Ashfur.

"W-what's happening?" Leafpool whispered.

Birchfall seemed to hear it just fine. "We were out hunting and, and—a fox attacked us. W-w-we fought them off b-b-b-but; Ashfur was s-slashed in the neck. I th-th-think he's dead." he wimpered.

Leafpool lowered her head, sniffing at Ashfur. He was breathing, barely, but still breathing. "He's alive," she whispered to herself, as if she couldn't believe it. "I'll do what I can to save him." Was all she could get out. Birchfall sniffed and nodded, picking Ashfur up and dragging him to Leafpool's den.

Leafpool leaped into her den and landed with ease. She turned to Birchfall. "He's in terrible shape. It would be the best for him if there was little to no one in my den except me."

Birchfall's eyes turned dark with protest, but he clearly thought better and left with his eyes looking down to the ground.

That left Leafpool to deal with Ashfur. First, she retrieved cobwebs and dabbed them on Ashfur's neck. The tom coughed, and when he did, blood came up through the cobwebs and out of his mouth. It was clear that it would be infected and that Leafpool had a lot of work ahead of her.

Yeah, a mini-chappie, but…………………………………………..who cares?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Leafpool woke in the night by a sickening gurgle. Her eyes shot open and she looked to where Ashfur laid down.

He wasn't there.

Leafpool searched and looked around, desperately looking for the gray warrior. When she found him, he was lying by the entrance to her den and blood was flowing where the fox had slashed him. His eyes were open as was his mouth, which was open in a silent wail.

Leafpool ran to get Cobwebs and marigold. When she got back, the herbs stocked in her mouth, Ashfur's eyes were slowly losing the lively sparkle that they usually held inside them.

"Ashfur………" Leafpool whispered.

But it was too late to turn back now. She had to fix him up, no matter what. Leafpool dabbed cobwebs on his throat, followed by marigold. Then, she took out some poppy seeds. "Eat these; they will help" She assured.

Ashfur feebly bit into them and chewed. His eyes closed peacefully. He was asleep.

Leafpool grabbed his flank; careful not to grab his flank for fear that the wound would tear open. Ashfur stirred quietly, but after Leafpool dropped him where he slept, he stayed still.

That left Leafpool to deal with her thoughts. Little after Ashfur fell asleep, Leafpool finally wondered what he was doing up anyway. She then vowed that she would find out why he had left his sleeping place.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

When Leafpool woke that morning, the remembrance of the previous night rushed into her head like a fire rushes into a dry prairie. (If you would please excuse the metaphors….)

Ashfur was up, but staring out of Leafpool's den, at………something. Leafpool knew not what but…………….something. Many times Leafpool tried to follow his gaze but…….all she saw was the highrock. Then it came to her. He was staring at someone who was ON TOP of the highrock!

Leafpool followed his gaze to the highrock. You may be thinking that there'll be another cliffie with Eaglepaw involved. You might be right. But, back to el storyo. What Leafpool saw took her breath away in shock.

The cat atop of highrock was Owlpaw, Eaglepaw's kind brother. What was he doing up there? Was he having his warrior ceremony? But she couldn't stop thinking about Spottedleaf when she looked at Owlpaw; he had a brown, white and gold tabby pelt, with amber eyes that burned into you; just like Spottedleaf had.

I guess you could call that a cliffie. Have fun waiting for the next one…………that meaning my laptop cord is broken and I am writing to you using my buddies' laptop cord. Some brat tore the inside…….making it not charge. (Sniff, sniff…..now I won't be able to write!) Never fear! My mommy's going to get that brat in trouble and going to get another cord or something like that.


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Woo Hoo!!!  Congrats to Mudheart for being the twentieth reviewer! I think that she might get a SPECIAL reward for that. Hmmmmm……

Leafpool stared at Owlpaw with fear rushing into her. Owlpaw's eyes were warm and intent on something in the distance. Then, he spoke. "Oh! Hi Leafpool! Firestar told me to tell the whole clan that I had to call a clan meeting! It's for Eaglepaw's and my warrior ceremony!"

The young tom trembled with excitement.

Leafpool flicked her tail to congratulations. "I wonder what you're names are going to be?" She asked, but she really had a good guess on what both their warrior names would be.

There was a snarl in the background. "Well YOU of all cats would know………Leafpool." The voice was filled with bitterness, and it belonged to Eaglepaw. Then, Eaglepaw hissed, "Since you have such a perfect relationship with some clan in the stars you think is real!"

Leafpool whipped her head around and hissed. "That shows even more that you will never be a leader."

Eaglepaw narrowed his eyes and snarled. Then, he turned around and stalked off into the crowd of cats.

Firestar walked out of his den, raising his head. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey, come here, under highledge for a clan meeting."

Many cats came out of dens, Whitewing and Birchfall included.

When all the cats were out in the clearing, Firestar began, "We are here to make two apprentices warriors." He paused, waiting for Eaglepaw and his mentor, Dustpelt to stop hissing and snarling at each other. When they stopped under the cold gaze of Firestar, the leader started again.

"I, Firestar, leader of ThunderClan ask our warrior ancestors to look down on these two apprentices. They have worked hard to learn and uphold the warrior code, and I commend them as warriors in return."

Owlpaw shivered with excitement, while Eaglepaw narrowed his eyes in ambition and determination.

Firestar fixed his gaze on Owlpaw. "Owlpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and defend the clan at the cost of your life?"

"I do." Owlpaw squeaked.

"Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior name. Owlpaw, from this day forward you will be known as Owlstorm. StarClan honors your kindness and skills, and we welcome you as a full warrior in ThunderClan."

Firestar rested his muzzle on Owlstorm's head and the new warrior gave Firestar a respectful lick on the shoulder.

Firestar turned to Eaglepaw, "Eaglepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and defend the clan at the cost of your life?"

"I do." Eaglepaw hissed.

Firestar paused, then uneasily started again, mewing, "Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Eaglepaw, from this day forward, you will be known as Eagleclaw. StarClan honors your fighting and loyalty and we welcome you as a full member of ThunderClan."

He rested his muzzle on Eagleclaw's head.

Eagleclaw didn't move.

The whole camp was encased in an eerie silence. The scene that Leafpool saw changed and she saw a swooping Eagle, and the bird landed and killed many cats, all in one swipe, while there was a cat whispering in her ear, "The attacking Eagle Will cause Blood to be spilled"

Leafpool's eyes grew wide with fear. Then, she saw Eagleclaw still not licking Firestar's shoulder and all the cats were hissing, 'what's wrong with him? Can't he just lick Firestar's shoulder?'

Finally, Eagleclaw licked Firestar's shoulder. Then, at the same time, the cats started breating again, and they chanted, "Owlstorm! Eagleclaw! Owlstorm! Eagleclaw!"

Firestar walked into his den, his eyes were big with fear and there was Darkness of a lethal vision in his eyes. Leafpool sprang up, and leaped into Firestar's den.

"Leafpool, what is it?" Firestar sounded startled.

"I-I just wanted to know if you had any visions lately." Leafpool choked out.

Firestar's eyes grew dark with worry. "Actually, I have."

Leafpool nodded. "I thought you had a look in your eyes that lead me to believe you did."

Firestar nodded and started to explain. "When Eagleclaw didn't move, I saw this huge Eagle come down and kill cats. Then there was this whisper in my ear and-and" Firestar shuddered. "And it said-"

"It said, The attacking Eagle Will cause Blood to be spilled." Leafpool whispered.

Firestar's eyes grew wide. "You had the vision too, then." He muttered.

Leafpool nodded. "I thought you did too. If the vision was sent to both of us—"

"Then it must have some meaning that is very important." Firestar hissed in fear.

Leafpool nodded again.

Firestar lowered his head. "We must keep an eye out for and Eagle attack, then." He mewed hopelessly.


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Leafpool's pelt tingled with excitement. It was the day of the gathering! Maybe she could see Crowfeather, or Mothwing. She hoped that more than anything.

Firestar walked up to Leafpool. "Leafpool, I think I want you to stay here for the gathering."

"Why?!" Leafpool mewed, surprised.

"Well…….I think the reason why is that I think that that Eagle sign might happen at any time, so if it happens tonight…………" Firestar went on, but Leafpool looked straight in front of her and saw Spottedleaf.

Spottedleaf's mouth opened and her tail flicked in a gesture that meant for her to come. Leafpool, out of both loyalty and obedience to her old mentor, and also something that she couldn't name, followed Spottedleaf.

Her old mentor laid her tail on Leafpool's ear. "Ah, Leafpool," She muttered, while looking all around the camp. "How I miss this hollow."

Leafpool, nodded, showing that she wanted to know what Spottedleaf was sent to her to tell Leafpool about.

Spottedleaf continued, "StarClan have sent me here because they wanted me to tell you," then, her voice grew low. "Th-they wanted to tell you that if you go to the gathering, many things will become clear to you."

"Why are you talking about this like it's the matter of life or death?" Leafpool inquired.

Her mentor's eyes grew dim. "B-because," She whispered, her voice cracking with emotion. "Something terrible will happen at the gathering tonight."

Leafpool's breath got caught in her throat. "Is this going to be worse than the incident with what happened with the moonstone thing?"

Spottedleaf nodded silently and guiltily.

Then, the world with Spottedleaf turned dim, into dark figures all around her. They had dark, hating, threatening eyes that were silently burning into her.

Leafpool's pelt bristled with fear. "Spottedleaf!" She called out. "Spottedleaf, where are you?"

There was nothing in return at first, but eventually Spottedleaf's voice was heard faintly over the snarls that broke out. "Leafpool, stay strong! This could be all over in a moment!"

The cats were starting to step forward, their muscles flexing.

When Leafpool looked up to the sky, it was blood red. Eagles swooped down, carrying kits; even some of them were carrying warriors and queens. There was murder in their eyes, full of vengeance.

Then, a cat stalked from behind her. His breath was warm in her ears as he whispered, "The attacking eagle will cause blood to be spilled." Then, the presence was gone and Leafpool was still alone to tackle the other things that were sulking in the shadows.

One of the eagles swooped at Leafpool, its talons barely hitting her fur. She could feel the wind in her fur.

Leafpool screeched in terror, but when she tried to move, her legs stood where they were. She was trapped to look at the things, her own fear making a pool around her that almost suffocated her.

The dark figures came closer, Tigerstar and Hawkfrost were among them, along with the gray cat that should have been familiar to Leafpool, but wasn't. Their eyes glittered in the lighting.

Spottedleaf's yowl was heard in the distance and there was more that followed. Then, all the cats started fighting. It was all just a circle of fighting cats.

Leafpool ran and ran and ran but, no matter how far she sprinted, nothing seemed to change. There was still a writhing ball of cats, there were still some dark figures the never seemed to move.

Then, blood filled her eyes and then…….nothing. The only things she saw and heard were the eagles that were still carrying away cats, this time the cats that were fighting.

Spottedleaf emerged from behind a dead black cat with amber eyes that stared into nothing. She locked her eyes with Leafpool, both scared and shaking.

Then, everything was fading away and Leafpool was back to where she stood before she saw Spottedleaf.

Firestar was staring at Leafpool, obviously seeing that she was having a vision. "What was it?" he asked.

"I saw a blood-red sky and in it, eagles swooped down, carrying kits, warriors, queens, you name it." Leafpool's voice wavered as she spoke.

Horror flashed in Firestar's eyes. "So does this mean that you should go to the gathering or not?"

"Spottedleaf told me I had to go to the gathering."

Leafpool's father nodded. "I see." He slowly whispered.

OoOoOoOo

When Leafpool was on the island of the gathering, she immediately saw Mothwing sitting by a root in a tree. She dashed off to her.

When Leafpool saw her, she also noticed Willowpaw, her apprentice. She dipped her head in greetings.

Willowpaw whispered to Leafpool, "I had a vision when the sky was red and Eagles flew down and had cats—real adult cats!—in their talons. Oh, what could it mean?"

Leafpool froze. RiverClan must have smething to do with the dark omen that had been haunting her! Oh how much Leafpool would have liked to learn more, but Leopardstar called the gathering to start.

Firestar spoke first: "All is well in ThunderClan. Three kits have become apprentices and two apprentices have become warriors. They are now known as Owlstorm and Eagleclaw."

The cats under Firestar started to chant "Owlstorm! Eagleclaw! Owlstorm! Eagleclaw!"

Owlstorm bowed his head in honor but Eagleclaw's head was perked up and his amber eyes flashed with ambition. Seeing that made her slowly back away from Eagleclaw for a while.

Leafpool couldn't help but notice that only ThunderClan and RiverClan were cheering. ShadowClan and WindClan only shot hostile gazes at the two new warriors.

Up on top of the tree, Onestar bristled.

He stepped out and snarled to the cats, "Cats of all clans, why do we flourish in the gain of two new warriors for an enemy clan? They might as well be the death of your kits!"

All the cats under the leaders were quiet for a moment. The ShadowClan and WindClan cats stood up and impatiently scratched the ground.

Blackstar added, "If we cannot take this as four clans, let two clans join together and become TigerClan and Lionclan."

Leopardstar's eyes grew wide with anger. "Do you even have the right to suggest such a thing? Do you remember what happened when Tigerstar tried to do that?"

Blackstar narrowed his eyes. "Yes, I do remember. He went about it the wrong way. All he had to do was make sure that all the clans were on his side." He flicked his tail to Leopardstar and Firestar. "WindClan and ShadowClan have agreed to join and become TigerClan. RiverClan and ThunderClan can be LionClan."

Leopardstar violently shook her head. "No. I'll never agree to something like what Tigerstar got me into again." She hissed.

"Well, Firestar?" Blackstar asked, flicking his tail in dismissal to Leopardstar's disagreement.

"No. I said no to Tigerstar, and I won't say differently to you." Was the reply.

Blackstar's and Onestar's eyes burned with the same hate for some time before Onestar shook his head. "Never mind that. You will agree later." His gaze flickered to Blackstar. "Blackstar, do you have any news on ShadowClan?"

"You mean TigerClan"

"Yes, yes." Onestar hissed impatiently.

Blackstar's eyes gleamed. "No, there's nothing interesting that happened in TIGERCLAN."

Leafpool held back a stinging retort, but rather called out, "Tigerclan? That's what Tigerstar called his Clan he wanted to make. And also, why are you trying to do this again?"

Onestar shook his head as if he was trying to talk to a kit. "Leafpool, we're doing this to get peace."

"Then, why are you doing this again? You know how it ended with Tigerstar!" One cat called out.

More cats started to call out, in wails and hisses.

The cats of ShadowClan and WindClan bristled and one or two pounced on another of the cats.

Leafpool looked around the WindClan cats and didn't see Ashfoot or Crowfeather. Either left home, Leafpool thought. And then she finally figured out. The only WindClan cats that were there were the ones that were very ambitious and would die for their leader.

When Leafpool saw that she turned her head around to see Mothwing snarling. "Mothwing," Leafpool mewed in excitement. "Mothwing, what are we to do?"

The RiverClan Medicine cat shook her head. "I've no idea. I fail to see why anyone would do this again, after what happened with Brambleclaw's father, MY father."

Willowpaw lowered her head and whispered, "There are clouds going over the moon."

She was not lying. Shadows were creeping over the full moon.

Leafpool hissed, "Willowpaw, I need your help to call out to the cats telling them to quit fighting."

Willowpaw nodded and yowled with Leafpool, "Cats of all clans! Look at the moon!"

Leafpool noticed that a few cats looked up to the sky right before the clouds went over the moon, then, they wailed in terror and anger.

Leopardstar's yowl was heard over all others, "A sign! This must mean that we should stay in our traditional clans!"

Blackstar shook his head vigorously. "No, it might just mean that we should stop fighting about this and RiverClan and ThunderClan should join together and be called LionClan."

"Why do you keep insisting on this?" Firestar Demanded.

"Because, things would be easier," Onestar hissed. "There would be less Clans to fight about. Think, only two clans would mean that there would be less fights about territory or about prey."

"What I think," Mistyfoot snarled. "Is that if there are bigger clans, the fights would be longer and more cats would die."

Blackstar snarled. "That is not necessarily true. With bigger clans, there would be a better idea about who would be stronger, so the weaker clan would give in before there was bloodshed.

Firestar's eyes were burning with anger. "Are you trying to say that if RiverClan and ThunderClan would join together, your little TIGERCLAN would be stronger?"

"If you actually think that," Leopardstar spat. "I actually would like to see you tell me that to my face."

Onestar shook his head. "There's no need. You can give TigerClan your final decision next gathering. But, no matter what, you WILL become Lionclan."

And with that, Onestar and Blackstar leaped off of the oak and the ShadowClan and WindClan cats walked off the island with their tails entwined.

Lucky you, you got a big chappie this time. I'm not going to update until I get at least 30 reviews total for this story. If I wanted to get 30 reviews from my readers for THIS chapter, I would be crazy. But, all I want is at least 6 more reviews. Just click the little purple button at the bottom of the screen pwetty pwease………………… Think, if you review, there'll be an update maybe in less than four days……………SO REVIEW!


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Leafpool raced through a bush of brambles but, kept going. She had to see Crowfeather and determine which side he was on.

Leafpool opened her mouth and breathed in WindClan's unfamiliar scent. Merely minuets later, Crowfeather walked up on a hunting patrol.

"Crowfeather!" Leafpool hissed quietly.

The Gray-black tom stopped dead in his tracks. His eyes fixed on Leafpool and turned to the cats in the hunting patrol. "Onestar, I think I'll try for this rabbit in the bushes."

The reply was, "You'll never get it but FINE! Just come back once you've missed." With that, there was rustling and all the other cats were gone.

Crowfeather fixed his eyes on Leafpool and whispered, "Oh Leafpool, there's something wrong with WindClan. Blackstar and Onestar want ShadowClan and WindClan to join together and be TigerClan and RiverClan and ThunderClan to join and be LionClan. Who are they to think that they can boss around two other leaders and expect them to meekly give in?"

Leafpool nodded. "I know what you mean."

Crowfeather's eyes grew wide. "They announced it at the gathering, didn't they?"

"Yep" Leafpool mewed.

There was a dark look in the WindClan warrior's eyes. "This can only be a bad thing."

And then suddenly there seemed to be a weight that came crashing down on Leafpool. Her head started whirling around and her sight turned dark and hazy.

Crowfeather jumped up in panic. "Leafpool, what's wrong?"

"Kits………………………coming…………" Leafpool cried. "Get…………help…….."

Crowfeather's eyes were wider in even more panic. "We'll be found out." He whispered.

"I don't care." Leafpool whispered. "As long as I have you I'll be okay."

Crowfeather's tail twitched in undying love. "Okay." He whispered. It was clear that he was giving up a lot for Leafpool. Crowfeather licked Leafpool's ears and ran off to get kestrelpaw, barkface's apprentice.

There was rustling in the bushes and Mothwing stepped out, followed by Willowpaw. Mothwing stared into Leafpool.

"Leafpool…………what?" Mothwing stuttered.

Leafpool said nothing, only she directed with her tail. Mothwing nodded, she obviously knew what Leafpool meant.

Mothwing turned her head to Willowpaw. "Willowpaw, I want you to get back to camp and get," she paused. "And get borage, poppy seeds, and……………" Mothwing closed her eyes. "And also get some cobwebs."

Leafpool weakly stood up and limped to the bushes; there no WindClan cat would suspect anything was on their territory but themselves and prey. But, she was delirious at the time and foolishly forgot that WindClan could scent her.

Willowpaw shot off and in a matter of seconds, she was far from view.

Mothwing licked Leafpool's fur and whispered, "Crowfeather's the father, isn't he?"

Leafpool could only nod.

Mothwing's eyes glowed with a cold understanding, and then she turned and began to work again.

This kitting was easier than the last one, maybe because she had grown stronger; maybe it was easier for some unknown reason.

Minuets passed and Willowpaw came back with cobwebs matted in her paws, and in her jaws were, the borage, the poppy seeds and also, she had thyme leaves.

Leafpool nodded approvingly and nibbled on the thyme and the borage. The herb that tasted the most bitter was by far, the borage.

Soon, Leafpool heard the mewling of two kits, one was a golden she-kit with black spots; like Leopardstar, Leafpool thought. The other was a blue-gray tabby she-kit with a white chest, paws, and tail-tip.

'With a kit that looks so much like Leopardstar,' Leafpool thought, 'this could mean that StarClan want us to stay in our traditional Clans.'

The golden she-kit's fur puffed out like she was a puffball instead of a kit, while the other one was scuffling around and pawing at anything she saw.

'she's rushing,' Leafpool thought with a purr. 'a rushing kit……Rushingkit!'

Crowfeather raced back with kestrelpaw and just when he scented the kits he turned around and commanded to Kestrelpaw, "Maybe you should go and get that rabbit you scented in the bushes back there."

The apprentice nodded and ran off.

Crowfeather looked around suspiciously and padded into the bushes. "Oh Leafpool, Leafpool, look at those fine two kits!" their father's eyes gleamed with pure love and pride.

Leafpool licked the tabby and looked back at Crowfeather.

The WindClan warrior looked hard on the golden she-kit. "Fluffykit," he mewed. "I-I don't exactly know why."

"Fluffykit……" Leafpool murmured. It fits…... she thought. "Yes. Fluffykit it is. And the tabby is rushing all around like a waterfall- she'll be called Rushingkit."

Crowfeather dipped his head. "The names are done; now how about which queen it could be?"  
"Ferncloud." Leafpool whispered. Ferncloud was an experienced queen, and some of her kits had died this litter so there would be milk.

Mothwing slowly padded off onto RiverClan territory, but she called behind, "I'll never tell a soul Leafpool, I really won't."

Leafpool called back, "I know you won't!" and with that, she was left with Crowfeather. She looked in his eyes. "I don't think we should see each other for a while."

"I know what you're getting to," Crowfeather meowed. "We should stay loyal to our clans for the next few moons."

Leafpool nodded and then she walked back to Camp with the kits clamped in her jaws.

How'd ya like it? Review and then I might update next Wednesday! –evil smiley face- If I don't get 2 more reviews, I think I could use a break. It's your decision, review or I'll be on vacation for YEARS!!! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!


	21. Chapter 20

Merry Christmas!!!! Guess what?! I got a my chemical romance c.d. a goo goo dolls C.d., a three days grace c.d., a linkin park c.d., a simple plan c.d. and a the red jumpsuit apparatus c.d.! Do you have any idea what I can do with kitty karaoke when I update?! I'm not going to update that for a while because I think I'm in a serious mood for a few weeks or so. Anywho, on with chapter 20!!!!!!!!!

Chapter 20

Moons had passed since Leafpool had last seen Crowfeather. It was the day that Fluffykit and Rushingkit would become apprentices, along with Quailkit and Beaverkit, their apprentice ceremony was far overdue.

Firestar emerged from his den, looking well rested. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here, under Highledge for a clan meeting."

From many, many places cats emerged. Rainwhisker was the first one noticed that sprang up and dashed right behind Leafpool. Blackpaw, sat down beside her mentor, her fur puffed out in pride for her two younger sisters.

Fluffykit, Rushingkit, and Quailkit and Beaverkit sat by the ledge but cowered behind each other.

Firestar gestured Fluffykit by him as he chimed the regular apprentice words. "By naming more apprentices, we show that we will stay strong for moons to come. But today, we are blessed with four kits that will become apprentices. Fluffykit, from this day fourth until you have earned your warrior name, you will be known as Fluffypaw." The ThunderClan leader looked straight at Rainwhisker.

The dark gray warrior's fur was raised in pride for his first apprentice.

Firestar continued, "Rainwhisker, you are ready to have an apprentice. Rainwhisker, you are a loyal cat that seems to always come back with a bit of prey, even in leaf-bare. I hope you pass these great skills to your apprentice."

Rainwhisker leaned down to touch noses with the new apprentice, but soon learned that it wasn't necessary. The new apprentice was so excited; she jumped all the way up to her mentor without a problem.

The leader looked at Quailkit next. "Quailkit, come here."

The light brown she-kit barely could walk up to her leader without getting a facial expression that showed how scared she was.

"It's okay, Quailkit," Firestar purred, and Leafpool wondered what he acted when he named Squirrelflight Squirrelpaw.

"Owlstorm," Firestar called. "You will mentor Quailpaw. You are a strong, smart cat, and I expect you pass these traits on to Quailpaw."

Owlstorm let out a throaty purr and welcomed Quailpaw. They touched noses.

"From this day forward, until she has her warrior name, this apprentice will be called, Rushingpaw, and her mentor will be Dustpelt. Dustpelt, you have forethought and courage, I pray that you pass these very becoming values to your new apprentice."

Rushingpaw and Dustpelt touched noses and the apprentice showered him in questions and she forgot that there was one more cat to be apprenticed.

Firestar let out a _mmrrow_ of amusement and said the traditional words for Beaverkit. "Eagleclaw, you will mentor young Beaverpaw because of your fearlessness and your fighting skills, and I think all of us know that you will certainly pass these onto Beaverpaw."

The light brown apprentice veered away from Eagleclaw and craned his neck so somehow he could touch noses with his mentor.

With that done, Leafpool turned to Blackpaw. "Well now, where were we? Ah, yes. Juniper berries are best for what?"

"They are best for belly aches." Blackpaw muttered, unsure of herself.

Leafpool wrapped her tail around her daughter. "Don't worry love, you got that one right. You just need to be more confident."

Blackpaw nodded hopelessly, but she seemed to have perked up tremendously. "Okay, mother!" she mewed and ran off to the medicine cat den.

Happiness! But………my aunt got me these fake nails and I put them on to innocently realize that you can't type easily without a fight. It frickin took me two days to write most of these! So, that meaning the next chapter will be posted in about a week to three weeks.


	22. Chapter 21

Great news everyone! I ripped off those wretched falsies and now, I'm typing-free! And one more thing: I got the timing wrong! Let's put it this way, imagine that Fluffypaw and Rushingpaw have been apprentices for about three moons and that their apprentice ceremony was only a flashback and Quailpaw and Beaverpaw are only new apprentices. Sorry about that! I was half sleeping the last…………..I'd say 6-10 chapters, so take pity on me!

Chapter 21

_I changed the POV! It'll go back to Leafpool eventually….._

_Fluffypaw's POV_

-flashback-

Fluffypaw trembled. She was an apprentice! And better yet, Rainwhisker was her mentor. Oh, she had longed for him to mentor her ever since he was in the nursery looking at Sorreltail's kits.

Rainwhisker flicked her ear with his tail. "Fluffypaw, you should really go to the apprentices den and make your nest."

Fluffypaw was jolted by the realization that all the other apprentices were already walking off to make their dens.

She turned and ran to the den.

When Fluffypaw got there, she had limited places where to sleep. She chose to sleep by Rushingpaw.

-end flashback-

Fluffypaw sat still and content when she watched the new apprentices dash off to their new den.

Her mentor, Rainwhisker purred behind her. "Do you wish that you could have an apprentice?" He asked.

"No," Fluffypaw paused. "I think it would be too much responsibility!"

Rainwhisker's purr became louder. "You'll love it when you're a warrior."

Fluffypaw shrugged. "Whatever you say,"

Her mentor nudged her to go and greet the new apprentices.

When Fluffypaw got there, Beaverpaw and Quailpaw were nosing around to verify where their dens were going to be.

Beaverpaw saw Fluffypaw and nodded respectfully, but under the respect, there was something else. Fear, perhaps? Yes, it was fear beneath his stunning dark blue eyes.

Quailpaw was excited more than scared; it looked like she didn't have any ounce of fear in her body.

Fluffypaw nodded back, and curled up in her nest. Soon she was fast asleep and she dreamed of cats with stars in their fur.

**Ooh! Looks lilke Fluffypaw is gonna have prophetic dreams, like her mommy and grandpa! But is she **_**REALLY? **_**You'll have to read on to see!**

**With all due respect, **

**Florence Pinky-poo**


	23. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Fluffypaw opened her eyes, and before her eyes she saw cats—many cats. They were all standing together and their eyes linked with hers.

One cat, blue-gray she-cat, stepped fourth and mewed loudly, "Welcome. Fluffypaw" Then, she turned her head, and all the other cats except for a golden tabby, a tortoiseshell tom.

Fluffypaw's pelt bristled in fear. "W-what do you want?"

The tortoiseshell purred in amusement. "We want nothing other than to help you fulfill your destiny,"

"What _**IS**_my destiny?" Fluffypaw asked, puzzled.

The she-cat answered. "Ah, that we cannot tell you yet, sweet. You will have to figure that out on your own."

Fluffypaw let out an exasperated sigh. "I wish you could tell me."

The tortoiseshell spoke, "Bluestar would like to tell you, but she can't, yet."

Fluffypaw looked at the blue-gray she-cat. "That's your name, right?"

"That is," The blue-gray she-cat, whose name appeared to be Bluestar mewed. "That is Lionheart," she flicked her tail to the golden tom. "And this is Redtail," the tortoiseshell tom dipped his head. "You are needed elsewhere right now,"

Before Fluffypaw could say anything else, she woke up.Rainwhisker was calling her to go hunting.


	24. Chapter 23

GREAT NEWS! GREAT NEWS! I just got my 41st reviewer!! That is like, the biggest step one of my stories ever had! If you guys would be nice enough, you might want to check out Jealousy or any other ones!

Also: Take the poll about the omen about the swooping eagle! I will actually listen to what you say.

And yet even more also, in the news, I'm thinking about a new name for this story. Review if you have any good ideas! I still want to keep 'the meeting' in the title somehow, you know, to keep these things fresh, but not to confuse the world in any traumatizing way.

Chapter 23

_Rushingpaw's POV_

Rushingpaw squeezed her eyes shut when her mentor, Dustpelt called for her to start training again. She looked at Fluffypaw, but her sister was fast asleep, occasionally turning around and groaning. It seemed that she didn't sleep well that night, maybe it had something to do with Berrypaw snoring all the time.

Rushingpaw turned to walk out into the main part of camp, then stopped, looking at Fluffypaw as her sister shook and started to stir.

Fluffypaw's eyes opened and she yawned. "Morning came too early," she commented.

Rushingpaw nodded. It was easy to agree when you went to sleep tired, and barely slept with all of Berrypaw's snoring. He could have at least waited until all the other apprentices were fairly in a sleeping daze before the apprentice's den sounded like all of StarClan were screaming at the cats of ThunderClan.

Dustpelt's eyes shined with amusement as Fluffypaw kicked Berrypaw because of his snoring.

The apprentice woke up with a start and looked around like there was WindClan attacking. He only hissed when he figured out that it was just Fluffypaw up to no good.

Fluffypaw curled up and went back to sleep while Rushingpaw tiptoed out to start training with Dustpelt.

When they got out, he turned to her and started out, "I am going to assess you today, as will Rainwhisker to your sister."

Rushingpaw's belly tightened. Assessing was a big step from apprentice to warrior!

She tried her hardest to keep calm. It didn't really work out that way. Rushingpaw was shivering and her paws felt like she was walking on air.

Dustpelt let out a purr of amusement at Rushingpaw's odd was in trying to keep calm. "You can let out your excitement right now; we're not in the forest yet."

Taking that as a cue, Rushingpaw grinned and briefly acted like she was a kit again, jumping, wriggling like a fish, until she remembered that if she was going to be a warrior, she had to control herself.

Dustpelt went on, "And after that, we will be training with Owlstorm and Quailpaw, on battle."

Rushingpaw tried to hide her delight. Owlstorm, the tom Rushingpaw noticed was always kind to his apprentice, unlike Eagleclaw, who treated his apprentice, Beaverpaw, like dirt.

Rushingpaw nodded with enthusiasm. Dustpelt nodded and flicked her ear with his tail, gesturing her to hurry up.

She did.

Slowing her pace to match her mentor, Rushingpaw and Dustpelt walked to the sky oak and waited for Fluffypaw and her mentor Rainwhisker to come up.

Eventually, Fluffypaw and Rainwhisker appeared, Rushingpaw's sister's eyes were clouded, showing that her attention was on something other than the assessment.

Rainwhisker seemed to notice Fluffypaw's space-like behavior almost as fast as Rushingpaw had. "Is there anything on your mind, Fluffypaw?" he asked, slightly worried.

Fluffypaw snapped her head up blankly. "Oh, um…….nothing I can't fix right now. Sorry Rainwhisker."

Her mentor flicked her ear with open affection. "Just remember to keep your head on training next time."

Fluffypaw still looked doubtful but, she brightened up when Rainwhisker added, "You'll do fine; it's just the morning, a lot of us don't really wake up until sunhigh."

Fluffypaw grinned (I know cats don't grin; it just sounded cool) and then, she leaped up on a rock and looked straight at Rainwhisker. "I'm-I'm ready!"

Rainwhisker purred. "Good, here's what you two are going to do: Dustpelt and I will let you two go off and hunt as much as you can, then—'"

Dustpelt broke in with a sharp look at Rainwhisker, "And then Rainwhisker and I will watch you, your stance, your leap, and those kinds of things."

"Then, when you think that you've caught enough prey," Rainwhisker started, shooting a look at Dustpelt filled with challenge. "You can come back to the sky oak—'"

"Then you can wait there—if we aren't there already; remember, we'll be watching you," Dustpelt hissed out, looking angrily at Rainwhisker.

Rainwhisker shrugged "Now, go off!"

Rainwhisker and Dustpelt turned around and walked off.

Rushingpaw stole a look at Fluffypaw and they exchanged a nervous glance. Then, Fluffypaw ran off by7 the lake, while Rushingpaw ran off to the ShadowClan border.

When she got there, she easily caught a mouse and followed by a vole. Then, when she walked closer to the border, she smelled the Shadowlan was over the border!

She smelled Rowanclaw and Russetfur walking right by her.

Russetfur sniffed the air and mewed, "Let's go away; I smell ThunderClan"

"What a shock" Dustpelt's mew was sharp and snarling.

Russetfur glared at him.

Rushingpaw prepared to run, but Dustpelt stopped her. "There's really no need, Rushingpaw. There's only two; I can take one, and you can at least disarm one of them."

Russetfur snarled. "Rowanclaw, let's get out of here." Then she looked at Dustpelt. "We'll be back later; a you'd better be ready to give up some territory."

Then, they walked away.

Dustpelt looked at Rushingpaw. "Good job on your assessment. I can tell Firestar that you did well."

Rushingpaw walked off with a light feeling.

**A long chappie, but a good one? you tell me! **

**Florence pinky-poo**


	25. Chapter 24

_**First, I'm going to reply to Stardawn, because everyone else does it:**_

_**Stardawn: Nah, Rainwhisker and Dustpelt just get a little competitive sometimes!**_

_**Ahem, now that that is done, news and talkative-ness!**_

** I still need help on a name for the series PEOPLE! If you didn't read the last chappie, I must tell you that I'm changing the series name, and life would be so much easier if somebody would give me series name suggestions. **

Chapter 24

_Rushingpaw's POV_

Rushingpaw's muscles tensed as she walked into Firestar's den. Dustpelt insisted that they had to tell Firestar about Russetfur and Rowanclaw.

Firestar's welcoming mew was cut short when he heard the urgency in Dustpelt's voice.

"What is it Dustpelt?" He asked.

"While I was assessing Rushingpaw here, she caught Russetfur and Rowanclaw on our territory."

Firestar nodded slowly. "I see,"

Rushingpaw mewed, "What are we going to do about this?"

"Nothing, we're going to do nothing." Firestar meowed.

Rushingpaw let her jaw drop in surprise. Firestar always helped out with problems! Why should he stop now, when there was actually something that had to be dealt with?

"Why won't you do anything, after they intrude on our territory?" Rushingpaw blurted out.

Firestar purred. "Don't you see that there's nothing I can do for this?"

Rushingpaw shook her head vigorously.

Dustpelt flicked her ear. "If we bring it up, Blackstar will somehow turn it around on us."

"StarClan knows why" Firestar added.

Rushingpaw nodded, still unconvinced.

Dustpelt nosed her away. "Maybe you should go off and perhaps talk with the other apprentices, something like that. Icepaw and Sunpaw are going to be named warriors today."

Rushingpaw nodded and dashed off.

One thing she could hear was Dustpelt's voice get even more urgent and emotion cracked his voice. Rushingpaw decided to listen in on them.

Dustpelt's voice was turning weak. "I don't know what to do, Firestar."

There was silence and then Firestar mewed, "Dustpelt, I think that you should just keep an eye on him and just make sure it doesn't happen to him again."

Dustpelt hissed. "I think that you were wrong to pick him as a mentor."

Firestar sighed. "I believe that too,"

"Then why did you let him mentor a cat?!" Dustpelt snarled. "Anybody knows that he's not ready for something like an apprentice!"

Firestar let out an exasperated sigh. "You know how much he would have complained if I let his brother get an apprentice and not him."

Not willing to hear any more, Rushingpaw hurried to the apprentices' den.

When she got there, Icepawand Sunpaw were sitting with a gleaming with pride while Fluffypaw, Quialpaw, and Beaverpaw were making a fuss about how cool it was to be warriors.

Icepaw nodded with an obvious act of supremacy to Fluffypaw and the others. Rushingpaw tried her very best not to show her frustration with Icepaw, who acted like she was better than all the others, let them be apprentices or not.

Sunpaw acted in a way that showed humility. "Really, we just did what apprentices are supposed to do,"

Icepaw glared at her brother. "Uhh, no we didn't." she looked at Sunpaw in a way that sent shivers down Rushingpaw's spine. "WE di what apprentices _should _do. When Sunpaw says that, he means that wae worked harder than you younger apprentices would ever dream of right now."

Firestar came out of his den, calling, "Let all cats old enough to eat their own prey, gather here, beneath highledge for a clan meeting." He waited as cats came out of dens, looking at him with excitement.

"We are here to name Sunpaw," He nodded to the ginger apprentice, "And Icepaw, to become warriors."

Eagleclaw looked at them in a fierce way.

Firestar looked at the sky. "StarClan, I ask you to look down on these apprentices, they have worked hard to learn and uphold the warrior code and I commend them as warriors in return."

He looked at Icepaw. "Icepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, to fight and care for your clan, at the cost of you life?"

Icepaw nodded. "I do."

"Sunpaw, do you also promise to always keep the clan first, to hold the warrior code close to you, at the cost of your life?"

Sunpaw shivered. "I-I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior names. Icepaw, from this day forward you shall be known as Icepelt, StarClan honors your speed and skills and are welcome as a full warrior in ThunderClan," He rested his muzzle on Icepelt's head, and she gave him a respectful lick on the shoulder.

Firestar turned to Sunpaw. "Sunpaw, from this day forward _you_ shall be called Sunfur. StarClan honors your loyalty and we accept you as a full warrior of ThunderClan." He rested his muzzle on Sunfur's head, and the new warrior gave him a respectful lick on the shoulder.

The whole Clan, Rushingpaw included, started cheering, "Icepelt! Sunfur! Icepelt! Sunfur!"

Firestar retired to his den, and the two new warriors walked off to make their new nests.

Rushingpaw felt a darkness sweep over her, and when she looked behind her, she saw Eagleclaw looking blankly in front of himself. Rushingpaw's eyes grew wide when she heard a cat's voice whisper in her ear, "The attacking eagle will cause blood to be spilled."

Eagleclaw turned and walked away into the warrior's den and started talking with Icepelt.

Rushingpaw looked at Fluffypaw her sister's tail was curling up in a sign of interest. Rushingpaw knew this ever since they were kits in the nursery.

Whatever Fluffypaw was interested in, Rushingpaw walked quickly into the apprentice's den and fell asleep.

Right before she was really asleep, she noticed that Fluffypaw's tail was curling up because she was looking at Rainwhisker.

**DUN DUN DUUUUNN! Did you like it? Was it cool of me to make it that Fluffypaw was checking Rainy out? Review and I shall tell ya peeps!**


	26. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

_Fluffypaw's POV_

Fluffypaw's eyes shut quickly to avoid any questions from Rushignpaw. She knew that her sister would want to know why her tail was curling. The truth was she was concentrating on Rainwhisker.

Of course she knew it was wrong in every way to be interested in her own mentor. But, she quivered every time he complemented her in her stalk after a mouse.

She quickly was asleep, and her dreams took her to no bounds.

OoOoOo (_Fluffypaw's dream)_

Fluffypaw pounced on a squirrel, but when she leaned down to take the killing bite, it was gone.

Then, she felt a chilling presence behind her, and when she turned around, she almost ran into a huge tabby tom. His amber eyes flashed uncertainly at first, then darkened in a devious grin. "Ah, Fluffypaw," he started.

"H-how do you know my name?" Fluffypaw stuttered.

"How don't we know your name?" a voice erupted behind.

Fluffypaw spun around and another tabby tom was there, the only way to believe they were different cats were their eyes, the second tabby had the iciest blue eyes she had ever seen, even icier than Icepelt's eyes.

The first tabby spoke, "Fluffypaw, I am Tigerstar, and he is Hawkfrost."

The other cat nodded with an icy smile. Fluffypaw wondered if everything about him was cold and ice-like.

Hawkfrost mewed, "Fluffypaw, how would you like to have power, more power that even Firestar?"

"M-more power than Firestar?" Fluffypaw was shocked. Why would she ever want more power than her leader? Either she'd have to be the leader, or try to take over the forest like, like that cat had.

Cold realization swept over her. That cat's name was Tigerstar. This tabby tom with amber eyes was named Tigerstar. They were the same cat!

Fluffypaw started to shake her head, and then thought better of it. If she did, they might get angry, and she daren't even dare to test their mercy.

Tigerstar was acting impatient, that much Fluffypaw knew. If she didn't answer soon, his patience might run out.

"I don't exactly see why I would so much power. I mean, it could come in handy sometimes, but I don't think that the responsibility of being a leader is meant for me." She meowed carefully.

Hawkfrost's jaw dropped. "Why wouldn't you want power? You could do whatever you want!"

"What is power, philosophy speaking?" Fluffypaw challenged.

Tigerstar screwed up his face. "Power is the freedom to be the leader, to have total control. Wouldn't you like it if Firestar or Brambelclaw actually listened to you?"

Fluffypaw nodded uneasily.

Hawkfrost cut in. "If you could do that, the clans could actually be in peace for once in all these moons."

Fluffypaw sighed. "But, if you were at the top, the only way you could go is down." She pointed out. Then, she hastily added, "If you became leader early in life, and all you wanted was to be leader to boss other cats around, you wouldn't know what to do with the rest of your life, once all the cats already know what you expect of them."

Hawkfrost mewed persuasively, "But if you were deputy…….."

Fluffypaw covered his mouth with her tail. "I just don't want to plan my whole life the way I want it to be, and have my whole life revolving around it."

Hawkfrost spat. "You've got nerve and spunk to do that to me," he warned.

Fluffypaw hissed sarcastically, "And _you've_ got nerve and spunk to say that to _me_,"

Tigerstar let out a _mrrow_ of laughter. "That's what it takes to be a great leader," he praised

Fluffypaw nodded with dramatic mock-respect. "Could you just let me dream what I want to dream, and go off and pester Rushingpaw or Icepelt about this?"

Tigerstar let out a rumbling purr. "You've got sarcasm and independence in your little tail; no wonder Rainwhisker fancies you."

Fluffypaw was so happy; she almost let out a purr herself. "He likes me?"

Hawkfrost shrugged. "More or less,"

Fluffypaw mewed happily, "That's……….okay. That's just alright."

Tigerstar nudged her flank affectionately. "I knew it."

"W-why are you doing this for me? I don't even think I'm related to you!"

Tigerstar shook his head. "Oh, we're kin."

"How?" Fluffypaw asked.

Hawkfrost flicked her ear, just like Rainwhisker did sometimes. "Ah, that question shall be answered tomorrow night; right now, time to rise, time to train."

Fluffypaw's eyes opened with a flash.

Rushingpaw was already prodding her ribs, mewing, "Fluffypaw, get up! It's time for training!"

Fluffypaw got up, and then noticed the look of suspiciousness in her sister's eyes.

"Do you like Rainwhisker?" Rushingpaw demanded.

"Stranger things have happened," Fluffypaw retorted.

Rushingpaw's tail started to fluff out, a surefire sign that she was getting frustrated and angry. "He's your mentor! You're too young for him!"

Fluffypaw snarled. "And how exactly, is this any bit of your affairs?"

Rushingpaw swiped her on the shoulder. "It means everything to me if my sister is going to get her heart broken on some piece of fox dung!"

Fluffypaw hissed angrily. "Why do you even care about anything that I do? _You _like Owlstorm!"

Rushingpaw nodded quietly. "That's different," she defended.

"It isn't in any way!" Fluffypaw protested.

"Ah, yes it is! He's not that older than me!"

Fluffypaw tried her hardest not to bite her ear off. "Just leave me alone! You like who you like, and I like who I like!"

Rushingpaw opened her mouth to protest, but Fluffypaw didn't give her a chance to talk. She pushed her way out of the apprentices den.

Rainwhisker was waiting outside. "You and Rushingpaw got in a fight?" he asked kindly.

Fluffypaw nodded. "Just a little thing over her minding her own business. I think that it's going to blow over before we go to sleep."

Rainwhisker nodded, understanding every word she said. "I know what it's like. When I was younger, Sootfur and I got in a fight about, about me having a little crush on Swallowtail."

He cut in his own thing, after seeing Fluffypaw's jaw drop in surprise.

"I liked her for her way of independence, her sarcasm. Sootfur-Sootfur said that we couldn't be together because we were a different clan, and she was older than me.

"And then, Swallowtail turned into an elder, and there was a badger attack where-where Sootfur………where Sootfur died" he paused and his voice cracked with emotion. "And then I knew she and I couldn't ever be together, brcsuse every time I saw her, I would think about Sootfur, and what happened between him and I about her."

Fluffypaw nodded, silently hoping that Rushingpaw wouldn't die like Sootfur had.

Rainwhisker shrugged it off. "Okay, Fluffypaw, time for training."

**EL ENDO DE CHAPPIE 25**


	27. Chapter 26

**TAKE THE NEW POLL I PUT UP!!! IT'LL ONLY BE UP FOR, LIKE, TWO DAYS OR LESS!**

**Also, my peeps, I was looking up on uncyclopedia, and guess what I found! I found the population on fanfiction:**

1,200 children under the age of twelve

300 evil persons who get kicks out of flaming bad writers

5,000 teenagers named "Sephiroth"

10,000 sad, dimwitted, lonely middle aged men

104,800 vacated accounts of people who realized that they have something better to do with their lives

The occasional pregnant male, usually Professor Lupin with Sirius' (Serious'?) child.

50,000 tourists, at any given moment, masturbating to stories about Hermione turning into a cat and being savagely raped by Lord Voldemort with a plastic dildo shaped like a broomstick.

Now, are we really like that? Review and tell me!

Chapter 26

_Rushingpaw's POV_

Rushingpaw stared coldly at her sister as she walked away. How dare she do something so barbaric, that the whole clan?! She had no right!

Beaverpaw opened his eyes and looked at her. "You shouldn't be that stern with her, you know what she's like," He started. "She knows what's right, and what's wrong…………"

Rushingpaw exhaled with dramatic mock-frustration. Then, she smiled. "Why do you always brighten up my day? Did it ever occur to you that I might want to be sad once and a while?!"

Beaverpaw widened his eyes and shrank back, obviously mock-regretting what he had just said.

Quailpaw stirred, and when fully awake, pounced at Beaverpaw. She landed and battered his belly with claws sheathed. When she was finished, she smiled. "That's what you get for waking me up!!"

Beaverpaw nodded. "I guess I deserved that…….."

"Yeah, you did"

Rushingpaw sighed. "You guys, I have no idea how you two handle yourselves."

Quailpaw grinned. "We try REAL hard."

Beaverpaw fell on his belly, and then added while wheezing, "You should try living with our genes for once…….."

"Mother: Spottedleaf. She was usually calm…..Father: Redtail. He was usually wild!"

Beaverpaw nodded with excitement raging in his eyes. "Don't forget about Eagleclaw: The evil brother (Along with the nastiest mentor you've ever seen)! And Owlstorm: The calmest, sweetest brother you've ever seen!" he talked about Owlstorm in a female voice, making it seem that Owlstorm was the best mate anyone could ever have.

Quailpaw nodded, forcing herself to be calm. "Let's go get what we can from the fresh-kill pile!"

They all ran to the pile, and, seeing it pitifully small, Rushingpaw and Quialpaw raced into the forest.

When they both got out of the way of senior warriors, Rushingpaw crouched and started looking for prey, while Quailpaw walked off to another place so she wouldn't disturb the prey in Rushingpaw's place.

She easily found a vole, killing it with a swift bite, and scraped dirt over the prey.

She smelled a rabbit, and slowly stalked to where it was most recently. But when she got there, surprise and frustration took over her hunting stalk.

Rainwhisker was watching while Fluffypaw carried it back to her mentor.

Rushingapw curled back her lip in a snarl, then started off somewhere else. But when she got to her old area, Eagleclaw and Beaverpaw were practicing battle training.

Deciding it was far better to be eating and then hopefully training then disturbing every part of the forest, Rushingpaw padded back to her spot where she buried the vole, dug it up, and then she ran back to camp.

When she got back, Quailpaw was watching expectantly and she added her vole to the pile.

Quailpaw padded up to her. "It's crazy how many cats are using the forest right now—I'll bet a moon of dawn patrols that there's no more than two warriors in camp right now."

Rushingpaw let out a murmur of agreement and chose a rabbit for herself, and gestured to Quailpaw to eat it with her. "This thing is huge; I highly doubt that I could eat it myself."

Quailpaw's eyes brightened and she nodded. Then, she sat by Rushingpaw, and both of them had a hard time finishing it.

Owlstorm padded out, and picked up Quailpaw by the scruff. "Come on; time for your training too."

Rushingpaw stared at Owlstorm and jealousy swept over her. Quailpaw had such a lucky pick on mentors. Everything was easy for her.

Sudden new and confused feelings drowned her in her jealousy. Were these for Owlstorm?

Dustpelt leaped out and mewed in her ear, "Do you want training today?"

Rushingpaw shook her head and Dustpelt purred. "Good, Ferncloud's moving into the nursery again, and I want to help her out." Then, he left her to go to the nursery.

Left her to batter her feelings about Owlstorm.

Left her to think about Fluffypaw.

Left her to relax once in her life.

Dustpelt left her to accept her fate.

**Ooh……………..is that a cliffie?! Geez…………**


	28. Chapter 27

**Hi!! Sorry that I haven't updated that much; I've gotten writer's block and haven't really gotten on the computer.**

**News: TAKE THE POLL! I need to know what to do about my penname! I won't update until more people do the poll.**

**Happy snow day! School's canceled because of the ice.**

**I got a new cell phone! It's a Razr!**

Chapter 27

_Fluffypaw's POV_

Fluffypaw fluffed out her fur in an attempt to warm herself up in the new leaf-bare weather. Rushingpaw's sleeping body was beside her, and the other side of her was Quailpaw. Her light brown fur was fluffed out and, as always, was sleek and clean.

Beaverpaw's body twitched in a startled spasm.

Fluffypaw tensed. Beaverpaw had been uneasy and jumpy ever since he went out on a hunting expedition the previous week. He used to joke around and he might even play a prank on Firestar, at least, he had the guts. Now he flinched at the mention of Rushingpaw, Owlstorm, Eagleclaw or the nursery.

Fluffypaw stood up and quietly walked out of the apprentices' den. Only Graystripe, Firestar and Brambleclaw were out; they were talking, probably discussing training or something around the lines of that.

Newly fallen snow, and snow still falling, coated the sleeping camp. Fluffypaw purred at pawed at a falling flake. Then, she caught one and let out a surprised yelp.

_Little icicles! _She thought when she felt the snow.

Graystripe let out a _mrrow_ of amusement. "I see that you have discovered what snowflakes feel like!"

Fluffypaw nodded mischievously.

Brambleclaw flicked his tail at a snow bank. "Mice like to hide in them every once and a while."

Graystripe nodded more seriously this time. "Just remember not to go onto any frozen rivers. I almost drowned last time I did."

Brambleclaw looked at Graystripe softly. "Don't make yourself remember about Silverstream"

Graystripe's fur ruffled and he hissed, "Maybe you should try to get Squirrelflight out of your mind!"

Brambleclaw looked at him challengingly, then added, "I don't need to, she's alive."

Graystripe gave him a quizzical look and Brambleclaw sighed and told him, "You know how Redtail and Spottedleaf were given another life? Well, StarClan were thinking that they reacted too hard and that Nightcloud and Squirrelflight could get another life."

Graystripe snarled. "Why are they giving all these extra lives to cats?! It serves no purpose!"

Leafpool emerged from her den, a horrified look taking control of her face. "I think that they are preparing the Clans for something big." (Get where I'm going with this New Clans thing yet?)

Both Brambleclaw and Graystripe eyed the scared Medicine cat.

Fluffypaw looked at Leafpool. "Mother, what do you mean?"

Leafpool looked down at Fluffypaw angrily, and then with compassion. "Don't call me mother, Fluffypaw. To the Clan, you're Sorreltail's kit."

Fluffypaw shrugged and repeated the question.

Leafpool let out a deep breath and whispered, "I think that StarClan are giving all these cats more lives because of something that's going to take lots of lives away."

At this time, even Fluffypaw knew that these matters were getting serious. What were StarClan planning, or trying to ward off?

Firestar leaped from his den and howled, "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here, beneath Highledge for a clan meeting!"

Cats emerged from all sides of the camp, flicking their ears in annoyance that Firestar would wake them so early.

Eagleclaw slithered to Firestar's side. Firestar flinched at Eagleclaw's presence.

Rainwhisker crept from the warrior's den and a gleam reached his eye.

Dustpelt walked out of the nursery, his expression unreadable.

Firestar let out a deep breath and mewed, "ThunderClan are getting stronger, no doubt about that. And a certain point must be reached".

Firestar called, "Fluffypaw, here."

Fluffypaw shivered. _What's going on? Am I in trouble? _

She took one step.

_Did I smart off to Rainwhisker when I wasn't suppose to?_

Another step.

Then, cold realization swept over her._ Rushingpaw told about me and Rainwhisker! _She shot a glare at Rushingpaw, who looked puzzled.

Fluffypaw took another step closer.

_Oh, what am I to do? How will I defend myself? _She wailed silently.

_A better question may be, _she hissed to herself, _what Eagleclaw is doing by Firestar._

Eagleclaw sneered and looked past Fluffypaw.

Firestar exhaled and called out, "It is time to make Rushingpaw and Fluffypaw, warriors."

Fluffypaw's jaw dropped and when she looked around, she saw Rushingpaw looking even more amazed.

Firestar nodded with a _mrrow_ of amusement getting out of his normally serious air. He looked up to the sky and mewed, "I, Firestar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of our noble code, and I commend them as warriors in their return."

Fluffypaw straightened herself and struggled not to fidget.

Behind her, Rushingpaw started purring.

Firestar looked at Fluffypaw. "Fluffypaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend the Clan at the cost of your life?"

Fluffypaw swallowed hard and mewed, "I do"

"Rushingpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, to protect and defend the Clan, at the cost of your life?"

Rushingpaw nodded vigorously, then meowed, "I do."

Firestar straightened up and mewed loudly, "Then By the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name.

"Fluffypaw, from now on you will be Fluffytail, StarClan honors your bravery and your spunk and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan." He rested his muzzle on Fluffytail's head and Fluffytail licked Firestar's shoulder respectfully.

Firestar drew himself up and looked at Rushingpaw. "Rushingpaw, from now on you will be known StarClan honors your forethought and your strength and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan." Firestar rested his muzzle on the top of Rushingpaw's head and she gave it a respectful lick.

Eagleclaw's eyes gleamed with new respect.

Fluffypaw lowered her head to hide herself from all the cats chanting, "Rushingbrook! Fluffytail! Rushingbrook! Fluffytail!"

She turned and walked to the warriors' den to make her new nest.

"Rushingbrook! Fluffytail! Rushingbrook! Fluffytail!"

Fluffytail sniffed at a clump of moss.

_No one had taken this area, _Fluffytail thought with a grin.

**Did you like it? Will you take the poll? Will you review? Please? –puppy eyes-**


	29. Chapter 28

**Thanks to my 2 lovely and lonely reviewers! (Nyeh Creampuff and Silversparrow19) Thanks 4 the reviews and the inspiration to write further on!! On with the story, fine sir!**

**Me2: Hey, there aren't guys on Fanfiction!**

**Me: you're right...in that case, on with the story fine lady! It doesn't sound as cool...-pouty face-**

**me2: Too bad you betch!**

**Me: Did you swear at me?!**

**me2: yep!**

**Me: Bully!**

**me2: Aw, just shut up and get on with the story!**

**Me: Florence doesn't own warriors**

**me2: uh, yeah you do!**

**Me: No I don't!**

**me2: Yeah you do!**

**Me: No I don't!**

**me2: Prove it!**

**Me: If I did own warriors, Rainwhisker would still be alive!**

**me2: You're right...**

**Me: Ahem, now that that is over, on with the story fine sir!**

**me2: There aren't any guys on Fanfiction!**

**Me: aw, just shut your fricken mouth so the nice people can read the story...**

**me2: I'm also called the dark side of Florence! -looks at Florence- We will continue this fight in the next chapter!**

**Me:...**

Chapter 28

_Rushingbrook's POV_

Rushingbrook shivered. She was a warrior! Oh how long she strived for that one moment when she had the satisfactory of knowing what her warrior name was before she lived the rest of her life with it.

Leafpool looked pleased, that was a given. The Medicine cat's fur fluffed out affectionately when she and her sister received their warrior names.

She stiffened as she watched all the cats walk away. The way that they all seemed separate from each other, it didn't feel right. They were a Clan, not a nest of rogues! Why should they act like one?

Clans were supposed to be together, not scattered like an unfinished jigsaw puzzle!

Rushingbrook stalked off to the warrior's den to get her mind off of the Clan and on making a nest.

She prodded some moss, looking for an open place for a nest.

Owlstorm padded up behind her. "There's room next to me," He offered.

Rushingbrook turned around and her heart fluttered. "Okay, if there's room."

Owlstorm smiled and flicked his ears to where he slept. He was telling the truth, there was a space right by her.

Rushingbrook, feeling an uneasy bit of warmth to the warrior, meowed in her sweetest tone, "Thanks, Owlstorm."

"No problem." His eyes sparkled when she said his name.

There was a slightly uneasy silence between the two of them, and almost as if StarClan had sent her, Fluffytail ran up to her sister and meowed excitedly, "Can you believe that we're finally warriors?!"

Rushingbrook shook her head, almost like she was shaking her head to a kit. "I can't believe it."

"I couldn't believe it when I was a warrior either." Owlstorm put out.

Fluffytail whipped her head around to him. "Did I ask you?!" She hissed.

Owlstorm pulled back as if he had been stung. "I'm sorry, I guess." He started. "I didn't mean to………_intrude_, on you and your sister."

Rushingbrook's jaw dropped. "Fluffytail! Why did you snap at him?!" she demanded.

Fluffytial narrowed her eyes. "I thought you said something like, 'You're too young for him!'"

Rushingbrook hissed with frustration at what she said when she was an apprentice. "Well, we're warriors now! There's a reason to be looking for a mate!"

"But you said that you never wanted a mate or kits!"

"When did I say that?!" Rushingbrook demanded.

Fluffytail let out a frustrated breath. "Why can't you remember anything?! You said that when we were kits in the nursery!"

Rushingbrook stood still with a cold realization that what her sister said was true.

OoOoOoOo

-flashback-

_Sorreltail licked Rushingkit's head and muttered, "Sometimes, I wonder why I ever had kits with the way that they disobey all the time!"_

_Fluffykit coked her head in an inquiring way. "What do you mean, Sorreltail?"_

_Sorreltail sighed. "I'm not your real mother, Leafpool is." She gave them some time to absorb it all in before continuing. "You have no idea how much pain and sadness she's gone through having kits."_

_Rushingkit looked and felt horrified. "I don't think I ever want kits!" she mewed._

_Fluffykit stared at Rushingkit. "You mean that you don't even want a mate, much less kits?!"_

_"That's exactly what I mean!" Rushingkit meowed proudly._

_Fluffykit shot her sister a look filled with seriousness. "Do you know what that means?"_

_Rushingkit nodded. "I never want kits or a mate, they can only bring pain for us, you saw it with Leafpool—I mean mother" _

_"Do what you want; it's _your_ life."_

_-_End flashback-

Fluffytail looked at Rushingbrook while Rushingbrook quivered and remembered everything that had gone on when they were kits.

"Well, do you remember yet?!"

Rushingbrook nodded. "I take it back, Fluffytail"

Fluffytail's eyes softened and she mewed in a low voice, "I just want you to know that I can take care of myself. I'm not a kit anymore, so stop treating me like one."

Rushingbrook nodded slowly. "I'm the oldest in the litter; it's my job to look after you."

Fluffytail's tail froze still and started lasing as she snapped up her head. All of her muscles tensed. "Just because you're the oldest doesn't mean that I'm any less than you!"

"I never said it did," Rushingbrook mewed soothingly.

"You just did," Fluffytail hissed bitterly.

Rushingbrook thrust her head up. "What is with you lately?! You've been so weird these past few days!" _Ever since we fought the first time,_ Rushingbrook noticed, frightened.

"How would _you_ know, I mean you've been padding after Owlstorm and Beaverpaw."

Rushingbrook unsheathed her claws and dug them into the ground. "I never padded after Beaverpaw!" she defended.

"Oh yeah? Explain this then: you and I fight, You Beaverpaw, Qauilpaw and Owlstorm start hanging out, Beaverpaw makes you laugh, I accuse you of padding after him, and you act as if I accused you of murder!" Fluffytail hissed.

Rushingbrook was rather taken aback after that snap that Fluffytail snarled, then she thought up a stinging retort, but before she could spit it at her sister, Eagleclaw pushed in-between them and mewed, "Just calm down, the both of you!"

Fluffytail looked at Eagleclaw. "Eagleclaw, are you okay?"

Eagleclaw looked her in the eye. "I just don't think that you should fight like that; it doesn't really help anything. Maybe you two should talk about whatever's getting to you and then you could stop making the Warriors' den an amphitheater!"

Rushingbrook's jaw dropped again. What Eagleclaw said was actually true. "Um………..thanks, Eagleclaw; you can go now."

The gray and white warrior nodded quickly and ran out into the middle of the camp, and asked Firestar if he could lead the next patrol.

"What got into him?" Fluffytail asked "It's like a StarClan spirit got into him and made him kind and responsible!"

Rushingbrook nodded. "There's something fishy about him being this—this—this _responsiblility. _Eagleclaw isn't supposed to be responsible!"

"Owlstorm is the responsible one!" Fluffytail pointed out.

"Yeah," Rushingbrook meowed. "Now, how about we talk this fight out?"

Fluffytail nodded. "Okay, you're angry at me for being interested in an older tom, and I want you to mind your own business,"

"Yeah, pretty much"

"So, I think that you should just drop it and we forget the whole thing." Fluffytail mewed.

Rushingbrook nodded. "I'll be okay with that"

"Okay, then. It's settled" Fluffytail meowed.

"We won't talk about mates until we're both older and we understand more about love."

Fluffytail smiled. "I like that idea"

**Fin (the fancy way to say, 'finish')**

**With all due respect,**

**Florence Pinky-poo**

**(And the dark side of Florence Pinky-poo)**

**Me: YAY! Another chapter is done!**

**me2 (The dark side of Florence Pinky-poo): Review, or I'll capture Florence and not let her update!**

**me: -flinches while the dark side of Florence Pinky-poo takes out a sword and puts it to her throat- PLEASE REVIEW!!**

**the dark side of Florence Pinky-poo: -EVIL grin- I think that she'll write, but only for me!! That meaning, I'll know what happens, and you won't!**

**me: Nooooooooooooooooooo!! Be nice to the nice people!**

**the dark side of Florence Pinky-poo: They weren't nice to you when they didn't review!**

**me: -gaspeth- you're right! That reminds me: we need more ideas for a series name!**

**the dark side of Florence Pinky-poo: give name suggestion!**

**Me:...YEAH!**


	30. Chapter 29

**Me:** Hello reader!

**The dark side of Florence Pinky-poo: **greetings, vermin

**Me: **-flinches- Anywho, on with the story…………..?

**The dark side of Florence Pinky-poo: **Don't you have any news?

**Me: **nope!!

**The dark side of Florence Pinky-poo: **So, you're not going to tell them that the next few chapters are gonna be huge ones because you've slacked on your work and now you don't want anything more than 38 chapters?

**Me: **-glares at her dark side- Well now, you seemed to cover that?

**The dark side of Florence Pinky-poo: **Yep, I guess I did!

**Me: **Then, there'll be more news the next chapter?

**The dark side of Florence Pinky-poo: **-nods-

**Me: **Okey-dokey then! On with the story fine reader!

**The dark side of Florence Pinky-poo: **Wait, don't you usually say fine sir and then I get mad at you?!

**Me: **-grins- Yeah, but then I came up with this instead, cool, right?

**The dark side of Florence Pinky-poo: **-nods slowly-

**Me: **Now that that little puzzle is solved, on with the story!

Chapter 29 (not many chapters left!!)

_Fluffytail's POV_

Fluffytail tensed her muscles when Rushingbrook talked to Owlstorm about a patrol that they both wanted to go in. Owlstorm then lowered his voice and Rushingbrook muttered something in return.

Fluffytail noticed that their tails were getting closer and closer to each other's.

Finally, they entwined and Owlstorm and Rushingbrook walked out into the camp like that.

Fluffytail narrowed her eyes. They had just made a promise to keep away from toms and then she did something like that!

Eagleclaw looked the same way, disgusted.

Both Eagleclaw and Fluffytail watched them walk out into the forest with blade-thin slits for eyes.

The gray and white warrior stood, shook his fur, cast one more look at the two cats, and walked off with Ashfur by his flank.

Leafpool and her apprentice, Blackstorm walked back into camp with herbs and berries in their mouths.

Fluffytail stretched and walked by Firestar. "Hi, Firestar! Is there a patrol going out yet?"  
The leader shook his head. "No, but would you and Eagleclaw like to lead one?"

"Sure!" Fluffytail grinned. What a perfect way to stop thinking about her sister's betrayal! "I'll go round some cats up!"

Flicking her tail to Eagleclaw, Fluffytail proceeded to the warrior and mewed, "Hey Eagleclaw, do you want to go on a patrol?"  
Eagleclaw lifted his head absently and looked at her. "Oh…….you……..a patrol? Okay,"

"Did I hear patrol?" a voice meowed from behind them, revealing it to belong to Brambleclaw. "I'll go."

"As will I," Dustpelt emerged from the warriors' den with a grunt. "I haven't really been doing anything, so maybe a nice exciting thing might get me in shape again."

Brambleclaw grinned. "Great, now we have a little patrol of our own!"

And so, they set fourth to go on the patrol, sealing the only possible doom and misfortune that is to follow the cats. (What do I mean?)

When they got out by the abandoned twoleg nest, something didn't feel right…………

**Dun dun duuuuunnnnnn! A cliffie? An ending of a chapter? No you silly willy! If there's going to be less than 38 chapters, I have to get more than your average chapter done! So, time for another POV!**

_Rushingbrook's POV_

Rushingbrook's heart raced as both she and Owlstorm ran into the forest looking for prey. But Rushingbrook knew that no matter how much it looked like they were just hunting, they were actually looking at each other half of the time.

Owlstorm slowly padded to her, getting his body close to hers, breathing in her scent. (Eeeew!) "Rushingbrook, I think that I—I think that I love you." He mewed, amazed.

"I-I think that I love you too," Rushingbrook had never felt so happy in all her life.

The cat she loved smiled. (Don't ask) "I hoped you felt the same way, otherwise I would have looked like a total idiot."

Rushingbrook, concealing a smile of her own, replied, "I know what you mean,"

"I thought you were after Beaverpaw and at night my heart ached for you," The tabby mewed, embarrassed.

Rushingbrook was overcome by emotion at his last remark. _His heart ached for, for me! His heart actually ached for me!_

She shook her head at the insanity of it all. How could he really be admiring her from afar, only to finally reveal it now? It made no sense, no sense at all.

But, then again, what really made sense in this world anyway? She didn't care what any cat might or would say about her and Owlstorm, they loved each other, and that was enough for her!

They stayed out in the forest the whole day, and they only returned with three mice, a thrush, two voles, and a huge rabbit.

But when she and Owlstorm returned to camp, something didn't seem right. Squirrelflight was wailing, Firestar had his head bowed, and the whole Clan was in disarray.

Fluffytail looked just as bad, with her head bowed and her tail wrapped around her body as a blanket.

Rushingbrook ran over to her sister, dropping her prey on the way. "What is wrong with the Clan, sister?"

"He's gone," Fluffytail squeaked, not even bothering to look up at her sister.

"Wha-what do you mean he's gone?" Rushingbrook asked, frightened. "Who is it? Who's gone?"

Her sister snapped her head up and looked at him with big, mourning eyes. "He's gone, the Deputy of ThunderClan."

Owlstorm tensed behind Rushingbrook. "Do you mean to say that Brambleclaw is gone?"

"Yes, that is what she means, I'm sorry to say," Firestar meowed sadly.

Rushingbrook closed her eyes and let her agony and loss swirl around her. _Brambleclaw's gone!_ She wailed in her head. But, how could he be gone? What had really befallen ThunderClan's Deputy?

**Is that a Cliffie? I think so! Review or I won't update 'till you do or I get bored!**

**The dark side of Florence Pinky-poo: **Yeah, a good chappie Florence!

**Me:** -blushes- well, it just came to me……..

**The dark side of Florence Pinky-poo: **Well, it was a good cliffie, oh what I won't do for a good cliffie!

**Me: **You just like that fact that nobody knows what'll happen and so they'll review because they want more of the story…………oh! I like your style…

**The dark side of Florence Pinky-poo: **Eh, don't we all?

**Me: **……..


	31. Chapter 30

**Guess what? The last chapter and this chapter started to explain the summary! Yayness! You might want to red this chapter, it gives some things away with all the prophecies and whatnot. **

**Also, I really want to get around 100 reviews for this, so, you know, could you review alot? It would really mean alot to me (Not to mention the fact that it would burst my happiness and make me want to write more!!)**

Chapter 30 peeps! (Yayness; el chapo 30)

_Rushingbrook's POV_

Fluffytail and Rushingbrook stood frozen in horror with the sad news of Brambleclaw's absence.

All through the camp, cats cried out with fear.

"Who to will help lead ThunderClan?"

"What happened to Brambleclaw?"

"Will you appoint a new deputy, Firestar?"

That and more filled the camp, draining out every other thought than fear.

Rushingbrook snarled. Fear was for prey, not for cats that had nothing to be scared about.

Firestar leaped on Highledge and hissed, "Cats of ThunderClan! We've faced worse things than this!" he eyed each and every cat with the same icy cold stare.

"Now, there will be another deputy, just give me time to think. In the meantime, I would like it if Eagleclaw, Fluffytail and Dustpelt told the cats what _really _happened." With that, Firestar turned around and padded into his den.

Fluffytail stood up and started, "We all went out on a patrol by the abandoned Twoleg nest, and apparently it's not abandoned at all."

Owlstorm gasped and Rushingbrook's jaw dropped.

Fluffytail continued. "We noticed the strange smells in there, so we all decided to go into the nest and find out what was making the smell. Nobody wanted to go in first, so Brambleclaw sacrificed himself and went in first.

"He was pulled in, hissing and snarling, fighting like a LionClan warrior. We tried to help, but he pawed at us and told us that he could do it himself. He was pulled in and no cat has seen him since." Fluffytail sat down, looking embarrassed.

Dustpelt stood and mewed, "Like Fluffytail's story, Brambleclaw did sacrifice himself to go into the Twoleg's nest." Dustpelt told a story similar to Flufffytail's as did Eagleclaw in the end.

After the stories were told, Fluffytail gave Rushingbrook no time at all to talk; she just silently slipped into the warriors' den, seeming to sleep.

Rushingbrook eyed her warily and rubbed her pelt into Owlstorm's.

"Don't worry; things'll work out, you'll see," Owlstorm caressed.

"No matter what happens," Rushingbrook started, "I know you'll be there to protect me,"

Owlstorm purred.

Later, Rushingbrook started purring too and she looked into his eyes, and she knew that she never felt so safe or secure than she did in his gaze.

On the other side of the camp, Eagleclaw stared at the two warriors, eyes narrowed and some strong emotion in them.

Owlstorm seemed to notice the icy gaze his brother was giving him, because he fluffed out his fur and whispered in Rushingbrook's ear, "If you need me, I'll be in the warriors' den."

Rushingbrook swished her tail to show him that she had heard him.

Owlstorm walked into the warriors' den and she took a vole from the fresh-kill pile, still aware that Eagleclaw was staring at her.

She sat down to eat, and a shiver engulfed her pelt and a voice whispered in her ear, "_The attacking Eagle will cause blood to be spilled_."

**POV change! POV change! POV changed!**

_Eagleclaw's POV_

Eagleclaw stared wanting at Rushingbrook. It wasn't fair that Owlstorm got everything that he wanted!

He loved her first, but Owlstorm got Rushingbrook. Her gorgeous blue eyes haunted every move he made.

But that wasn't the half of it; Brambleclaw was captured and Eagleclaw desperately wanted to be the deputy.

He knew that if he showed it, only bad things would happen to him.

Eagleclaw's own mother didn't trust him. _Ah, Spottedleaf, _he thought bitterly. _Just look at your sons now; I hope you finally understand that I'm not as perfect as your best son._

But he didn't care anymore; his heart had hardened a long time ago, ever since his parents' death. His parents…. ah, more secrets. So many secrets……

Owlstorm whispered in Rushingbrook's ear and she flicked her tail as Owlstorm walked into the warriors' den, Eagleclaw was left to watch in pain and disgust.

His heart skipped a beat when she started walking towards him, but she was only going close to him to get a vole out of the fresh-kill pile.

Eagleclaw let out a sad sigh.

Rushingbrook looked at him oddly and (**OMSC! Look after you is on right now! –Squeals- Oh, oh , oh oh, be my baby, Oh, oh oh oh, be my baby, I'll look after you. My gawd, I love that song! –Stares at her The fray C.D. case with Isaacy-Isaac and Joe, and Dave and Ben- Sooooooo hot!) **turned and walked over to a cove next to Quailpaw.

Eagleclaw could barely feel a thing, because just then, his heart broke in two. His heart broke, and Rushingbrook and Eagleclaw sealed their fate.

Suddenly, his pelt prickled and so did Rushingbrook's, her mouth open in a silent wail of terror.

_A voice recognizable as Spottedleaf's whispered in his ear, "The attacking Eagle will cause blood to be spilled, Eagleclaw. Don't let that happen!" _

_A chill swept in him and he saw a pile of cat corpses, and an Eagle flew over them, tearing at their pelts, skinning them. _

_He froze when he saw that one of the cat corpses were of him. _

_He scanned the pile and noticed that he saw Rushingbrook's limp body in the pile, along with Owlstorm's. _

_Then, Eagleclaw's eyes only saw the crimson red blood, scaring him._

_The eagle let out a terrible screech, making Eagleclaw shiver._

_The eagle's screech grew louder and quieter, and then louder again._

Eagleclaw snapped his head up; waking from the doze he had fallen into. His breathing was irregular and came in short gasps.

Looking at the sky, he knew that he was only dozing for about ten minuets.

Ashfur was looking at him suspiciously. "What is it, Eagleclaw?"

Eagleclaw felt his broken heart, cold, hardened and broken, and mewed, "I know what has to be done, no matter what the aftermath,"

And so, the rest of the day was spent planning what had to be done, what would make them look either like heroes or like another Tigerstar—no matter what the tabby's real intentions were.

Eagleclaw went to sleep with a smile on his face. (Once again, don't ask!)

**POV change! POV change! POV change!**

_Fluffytail's POV_

Fluffytail slipped into the warriors' den to avoid looks and to conceal her guilt. Somehow, she felt responsible for Brambleclaw's capture. If she had volunteered to go in first, she might have been captured, but the Deputy of ThunderClan would still be there to help lead her Clan.

When she finally fell asleep, she met Bluestar—again.

OoOoOo

Bluestar and Lionheart were waiting for her when she opened her eyes and Fluffytail felt her whole guilt factor come up again. "Bluestar, Brambleclaw's gone,"

"Yes, Fluffytail, I know. And I also know that you shouldn't blame yourself because of that." Bluestar replied kindly.

"Fluffytail," Lionheart mewed, drowning out Fluffytail's tries to prove her guilt. "You did nothing, therefore, you should stop blaming yourself."

"But it was my fault!" Fluffytail insisted.

Bluestar sighed. "It seems that I'll have to ask you to remember the capture of Brambleclaw,"

Fluffytail, knew that no matter what she said, she could not convince Bluestar or Lionheart of the guilt that tore at her heart.

Then, she remembered everything fluently.

_The abandoned twoleg nest glistened in the icy snow-covered landscape, reminding all the cats on the patrol that it was leaf-bare and that prey was needed more than ever. _

_Brambleclaw looked around the patrol and asked, "Okay, something is not right here."_

_And he was speaking the truth, for a strange smell came out of the nest. _

_Eagleclaw sniffed the passageway. "I think that one of us should inspect; this is a very foreign smell."_

_Brambleclaw's eyes brightened. "Yes, a good idea, Eagleclaw. Who wants to go in?"_

_Fluffytail lowered her head, trying desperately not to show her fear-scent._

_Brambleclaw looked at her compassionately. "Don't worry, Fluffytail, I won't make you go in there; an older warrior will do that."_

_Fluffytail bowed her head. "Thank you," She whispered, barely audible._

_Brambleclaw nodded and looked at the other cats. "Dustpelt?"_

_The senior warrior shook his head, "I am sorry, Brambleclaw. But I just can't take any risks right now, I don't want anything to happen to me before Ferncloud has her kits. The last thing I want for them is to not have a father."_

_Brambleclaw nodded. "I know what you mean, I guess I'll go in."_

_Eagleclaw stood up. "I'll go in," He offered._

_Brambleclaw shook his head. "I'm sorry, Eagelclaw. Maybe next time."_

_Brambleclaw slowly padded by the opening of the nest and poked his head in the nest._

_The snarling of another cat filled the clearing and Brambleclaw hissed and clawed at the unseen cat._

_Loud pawsteps were heard and a twoleg was visible through some kind of stiff water. _

_The male Twoleg leaned down and picked up Brambleclaw. _

_The tabby hissed and snarled and clawed at the Twoleg, until he was cuffed hardly, so hardly that it was amazing that Brambleclaw didn't pass out._

_A big piece of wood closed and Brambleclaw was no more._

_Dustpelt's jaw dropped._

_Eagleclaw looked shaken and his fur was fluffed out._

_Fluffytail's horrified expression was only half of it; it all happened so fast, she could have done little to nothing to help Brambleclaw, even if she could get over her fear._

_"H-how are we going to tell the clan?" Fluffytail stuttered._

_Dustpelt lowered his head, as did Eagleclaw. "I don't know, Fluffytail. I just don't know"_

_"There's nothing we can do now but go home," Eagleclaw sighed reluctantly._

_As much as Fluffytail wished she didn't, she agreed with Eagleclaw. The only thing to do now was to go back to camp. Nothing could be done with Brambleclaw anymore._

_But what would she tell the clan? They might try to blame her or Dustpelt or Eagleclaw, and she didn't want that!_

_She sighed and walked away next to Dustpelt and Eagleclaw._

Bluestar was looking at Fluffytail with concern when her horrific flashback was done. "You couldn't do anything, Fluffytail. You know that, as do I."

"But it just feels terrible." Fluffytail pointed out.

Lionheart's eyes shined with compassion and grief. "Oh, dear. You needn't blame yourself for this; like I told you before"

Bluestar nodded, adding on to what Lionheart said. "I know what you mean. But what's done is done. Brambleclaw is gone, and Firestar is going to be announcing his successor, very soon."

Fluffytail's eyes opened and she felt even more exhausted than when she fell asleep. She could barely even keep her eyes open.

Firestar was already standing on Highledge, calling out, "I say these words before the spirit of Brambleclaw, so that he may hear, and approve my choice,"

Fluffytail looked around, scanning every cat that might show ambition.

Eagleclaw's amber eyes shined with ambition, but next to him was Owlstorm, who looked excited no matter who was going to be the Deputy.

Firestar continued, "Owlstorm will be the new Deputy of ThunderClan."

Owlstorm sat up, surprised. "Cats of ThunderClan, I promise that I'll do anything I can for the good of the Clan, for the good of the forests."

Eagleclaw's eyes blazed with disbelief, but then they cooled down. He looked at his brother and murmured, "Congratulations, brother. May StarClan light your path until you join them." His voice was smooth and soft, but he struggled to keep himself restrained.

Owlstorm's eyes lightened and whispered in Eagelclaw's ear, "I am so happy that you are better."

Eagleclaw's ears pricked up. "What do you mean by better?"

Owlstorm let out a long breath. "You see, I thought you were not well these past few days,"

"Oh, brother, I am fine. Better than fine now; my brother is the Deputy!" Eagleclaw responded.

Rainwhisker stood up. "Great job, Owlstorm! May the stars watch over you" (Hee hee, I stole that line from Eragon and Eldest; it's an elf expression.)

Owlstorm took all the compliments quietly and respectfully, smiling at Rushingbrook the times when they congratulated him on his mate.

Fluffytail was still too tired to really care what the next things would be. She ran up to him and mewed, "Congrats, Owlstorm! I hope you and my sister will have a good life together.

Rushingbrook blushed. (Don't ask!!)

Owlstorm nodded, obviously pleased that Fluffytail accepted the fact that they were together.

Rushingbrook leaned in close to Fluffytail. "Thank you, I'm not going into the warriors' den tonight."

"Why not?" Fluffytail asked, astounded.

"Well, I'm expecting kits."

Fluffytail was taken aback at the news, but did not show it. "Now, you and Owlstorm have it made!"

Her sister nodded and Fluffytail ran to the warrior's den for greatly needed sleep.

**that was one heck of a chapter! –looks at reader- now what do you think about Mr. Eagleclaw? Is he the icky loser-bastard that you thought he was? But what a long chapter to get to know him**! **Review or I'll, I'll –in whispering voice- I'll not give you an over-stuffed pins and needle doll of Eagleclaw! Courtesy of the dark side company! **

**Florence Darky-poo: **Yeah, I want you to get one of these; it'll help me with the marketing campain!

**Me: **Um...okay...


	32. Chapter 31

**Me: **Wow. I can't believe that I'm finally at Chapter 31!

**The dark side of Florence Pinky-poo: **Wow, I can't believe that you're going to kill—

**Me: **Shut you're fricken mouth! You don't want to spoil the little shocker for them?

**The dark side of Florence Pinky-poo: **You're right! But I still can't believe you're gonna—

**Me: **-takes out copper pan- No giving spoilers! –hits the dark side of Florence Pinky-poo with the heavy copper pan-

**The dark side of Florence Pinky-poo: **-rubs her aching head- you little (censored) –glares at Florence-

**Anywho, I've got to answer something for Milo: Thanks man, you're awesome. I luv all the reviews! They make me happy...**

Chapter 31

_Owlstorm's POV_

Owlstorm shivered. He knew that Leaf-bare was cold, but nothing compared to this! (Nothing except, where I live. No I do not live in Alaska, I live somewhere, west of New York and east of California!)

Eagleclaw shifted in his sleep beside him.

Rushingbrook's familiar presence was not with him and for a few alarming moments he thought something happened to her, only to remind himself that she was in the nursery expecting kits and that he was going to be a father.

Pride and love welled up inside himself He was going to be a father!

Just like his father, ah that was what he was.

His father—Redtail—was the deputy when he died of a Deathberry poisioning in the previous moons.

Redtail had a forbidden love, the medicine cat, Spottedleaf. They had two litters before a poisoned squirrel killed him.

Now, Owlstorm was the deputy, and he was going to be a father.

He remembered when he and she agreed to father and mother a litter of kits, the day the two of them went hunting together.

_The rustling of the snow was heard when Owlstorm chased Rushingbrook playfully._

_When they stopped, he drew his head close to hers "I love you so much Rushingbrook,"_

_"I-I love you too" She stuttered. When she looked in his eyes, Owlstorm could easily and happily believe that what she said was true. She loved him as much as he loved her._

_"Would you—" Owlstorm started, embarrassed. "Would you ever like to or be interested in anything like b-b-b-bearing kits?" his skin grew warm and sticky with embarrassment when he mewed that._

_Rushingbrook shrugged. "I never really thought about it. I guess that I might, but anything for you,"_

_His breathing became fast and short-breathed with nervousness. _

_Rushingbrook rubbed her pelt next to his. "There's nothing to be nervous about," _

_"I know __**that**__," Owlstorm mewed affectionately. "I just get nervous about these things."_

_She smiled and their tails twined._

Owlstorm remembered everything about her with a twinkle in his eye.

He loved Rushingbrook so much, and she loved him too, that was what made it special. No matter what Fluffytail thought, no matter what Eagleclaw thought, they could be together.

And their kits would seal the bond of their love together.

He was suddenly reminded of his new status, Firestar had appointed him as his new Deputy after Brambleclaw had been captured.

Despite what his brother might say, Owlstorm knew that Eaglecalw envied him because of his higher rank than the average warrior.

But Owlstorm also knew that Eagleclaw was being as kind and as supportive as his dignity would allow.

Graystripe stirred in his nest and murmured, "Morning came too early"

Owlstorm had to nod silently with agreement.

Next to Graystripe, Squirrelflight blinked her eyes open and mewed pleasantly, "Hello there Owlstorm. Can't you wait for the gathering tonight?"

Owlstorm nodded enthusiastically. "I can't wait to see the looks on Blackstar and Onestar's faces when we refuse again to join their dinky little clan."

Squirrelflight pricked her ears. "I can't wait to speak with Tawnypelt and Crowfeather and—"

Owlstorm froze. _Crowfeather,_ that name had some sort of significance to it.

He shrugged it off. Whatever it was, he didn't mind it anymore.

_Wait………_he mewed to himself. _Crowfeather looks like Blackstorm a little bit—wait a lot. _And it was true.

They both had dark gray, almost black, pelts. They both had deep blue eyes. They were almost carbon copies of each other!

But they _couldn't _be father and daughter; Sorreltail was the mother of all Fluffytail, Rushingbrook, Blackstorm, Icepelt and Sunfur.

_Wait………_he thought desperately to himself. _If Blackstorm looks like Crowfeather, why couldn't they be father and daughter? _But, who would be the mother of Blackstorm and the others?

It had to be a cat that could get out enough to meet and have kits with the WindClan cat.

_A cat with flexible plans and a flexible life,_ Owlstorm thought. Immediately his thoughts dashed to Leafpool. She had enough time to get out and come in quietly.

_Yes, _Owlstorm thought triumphantly. _I knew it! _

Quiet enough not to wake any of the sleeping cats, Owlstorm tiptoed into Leafpool's den.

The tabby Medicine cat was asleep, her tail curled up and herself in a ball.

Her whiskers twitched.

Owlstorm glanced casually around to where Blackstorm slept quietly.

When he took a step closer, his paw snapped on a twig and Leafpool's ear twitched.

Owlstorm then realized that he had no excuse to be in the Medicine cat den, with nothing wrong with himself or Rushingbrook, the only thing he could do was turn around and run.

And so he did.

He ran until he was deep in ThunderClan territory, and everything was peaceful.

A mourning dove cooed in the distance, and Owlstorm almost felt the world's dormancy around him.

The feeling, the emotion of peace and sereneness over swept Owlstorm from any other feeling. He felt that he _was _the crying dove with its lamentation of pure misery.

Another cat swiped at the dove and Owlstorm's odd trance was broken.

The cat bit hard into the dove's neck and it was no more.

Owlstorm narrowed his eyes, trying to identify the cat, but it wasn't from ThunderClan, he bore a scent mixed with moors and pine, most likely the smell of Blackstar's and Onestar's so called TigerClan.

The cat turned around and Owlstorm recognized the tom as Webfoot, the former WindClan warrior.

His eyes gleamed and he hissed, "Hear this now, ThunderClan cat; If you join TigerClan, there won't be any fusses about stolen prey. If you don't join TigerClan, we'll make you."

"And how exactly do you propose to do that?" Owlstorm demanded.

Webfoot's eyes glittered with dark amusement and he whispered, "We'll keep on stealing your prey until you either starve or join,"

Owlstorm felt his fur ruffle. "Get out of here now," he threatened.

"Or what, you'll fight me? You ThunderClan cats can't even keep hold of territory!" Webfoot taunted. (Part of that was from Eragon too!)

That did it.

Owlstorm catapulted on Webfoot and he clawed madly at his opponent's flank.

Webfoot howled in pain but Owlstorm gave no mercy.

He bit hard into Webfoot's ear until he could feel his own teeth tearing through the cat's ear. Blood ran heavily into his mouth but he didn't care. He had to keep fighting to show that TigerClan cat that ThunderClan wasn't weak.

Webfoot reared back and threw Owlstorm off him.

Owlstorm landed with a hard thump.

Webfoot grinned darkly and blew hard into Owlstorm's side, trying to wind him.

Owlstorm stood and they both scrambled, trying to get leverage. (I stole that from Eragon too!) Webfoot sprang and Owlstorm side-stepped clawing the cat when he flew past him.

Webfoot stood on weary and shaking legs. He narrowed his eyes and yowled, "Rowanclaw! Owlwhisker! Weaselfur! I need help!"

Then, three toms, one ginger, one a tabby like Owlstorm and one ginger tom with white paws emerged from a bramble thicket and they all pounced at Owlstorm.

Knowing that he had to think fast, Owlstorm leaped mightily and smacked Rowanclaw's head with as much power as he had.

The ginger tom fell down and lay still, but was breathing.

Owlwhisker pranced up to him and they rolled around until Owlstorm had and took the opportunity and scratched his opponent's belly with no mercy whatsoever.

Weaselfur picked Owlstorm up by the scruff before the ThunderClan cat could do any more damage to his clanmate.

Owlwhisker stood up and staggered up to Owlstorm. With Weaselfur holding the ThunderClan deputy, Owlwhisker clawed deeply in his shoulder, scraping bone.

Then, the cat scratched his belly madly, causing Owlstorm to wail in pain, but not for long.

The pain was excruciating. It felt like his shoulder was falling off, like his belly was falling apart, and that his whole body was weakening.

Then, snarling was heard from behind the cats and Eagleclaw, along with Rainwhisker, leaped onto Weaselfur, scratching the cat's back with their claws.

Weaselfur ran off, leaving a trail of blood behind him.

Owlstorm nodded at his brother, and Eagelclaw nodded back, almost showing his bloodlust.

Rainwhisker turned around, frightening the creeping Rowanclaw, and attacked the cat; shaking Rowanclaw savagely and then he threw the former ShadowClan cat at a tree, hitting the target.

Webfoot yowled angrily, "No! It's not possible!" He glared at the cats. "No matter what wounds I could inflict on you, I know that the three of you could easily kill me. I know when I'm beaten."

He nudged Rowanclaw up and the two limped off angrily.

The cats stood there, panting from the fight.

New blood was seen on the freshly fallen snow, creating a morbid look to the once-serene place.

Eagleclaw yowled after them, "You know what's waiting for you if you come back!"

Owlstorm looked at the two cats that saved his life. "Thank you both," he meowed gratefully. "How did you two know what was happening?"

Rainwhisker laughed, causing blood to smear out of his wound on his belly. "We were out hunting, and I heard a fight."

"We wanted to know what was going on, so we went there to inspect." Eagleclaw continued. "A pretty good thing we did too; If we didn't, you'd be dead!"

Owlstorm nodded weakly. "Let's get back to camp, before I faint from lack of blood"

Rainwhisker nodded. "I feel a little woosy right now too!" he mewed jokingly.

OoOoOoOo

_At least I have a reason to go to Leafpool's den now_, Owlstorm thought, trying to keep his mind off of the sincere pain ebbing in his body.

They were almost back at camp, and Owlstorm had to lean on Eagleclaw for support, for the gray warrior only had minor cuts and a scratch on his nose.

When they limped into camp, all the cats either gasped or quieted down.

Rushingbrook ran out of the nursery. "What happened?" she asked.

Owlstorm opened his mouth to speak, but he had to strength to.

"Blackstar and that stupid TigerClan!" Eagleclaw hissed.

Fluffytail poked her head out of the warriors' den and hissed in dismay at the injuries on Rainwhisker.

Owlstorm had to stifle a laugh. Every cat in ThunderClan knew that she was interested in Rainwhisker, except Rainwhisker.

"I'll rip out those cats' hearts for what they did to you three!" Fluffytail snarled.

Leafpool was already milling about the three injured cats. She looked at Owlstorm first while Rainwhisker, Eagleclaw and Owlstorm explained what had happened to them.

Leafpool looked at Owlstorm and whispered, "Be good to my daughter, Owlstorm, or I'll personally kill you"

Owlstorm nodded. "Am I okay?"

"You'll live, but you've got a nasty scratch on your shoulder—probably going to be a scar—and a deep cut on your leg. You'll have to stay in my den for a few days, as will the rest of you," Leafpool meowed.

Rainwhisker nodded and Eagleclaw blinked to show that he agreed.

**Um……………….that was long, 15 pages. Eagleclaw is trustworthy? Owlstorm asked Rushingbrook if she wanted to bear kits? This was a fun chapter to write, was it fun to read? There's a twist in this story, that I don't think you see, that's a good thing –evil laughter-**

**With all due respect,**

**Florence Pinky-poo**


	33. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

_Hmmmm…let's see, let's see, whose POV shall it be? I know! Rushingbrook's POV_

The bright shine of the snow glistened in the morning air from the nursery.

Rushingbrook sighed. Three moons had passed since Owlstorm was attacked on the border and a battle had broken out merely three days ago.

Sometimes she wished she could be like a queen and do nothing, but this was terrible! The nervous waiting to know how the battle went, the fear of losing your kits or your mate in any situation, it was horrifying.

"If I had three wishes, I'd get out of the nursery and never, ever be a queen again!" Rushingbrook mewed.

Ferncloud looked up, surprised. "Don't you like relaxing the whole day, and starting a new generation of the Clan?"  
Rushingbrook shook her head.

Daisy shrugged. "Maybe she's had the thrills of being a warrior for some time that she's just so used to the action." Then she looked at Rushingbrook. "You'll get used to this sooner or later."

Ferncloud snorted and closed her eyes for a nap.

Rushingbrook stood. "I think I'll go hunting," she informed Daisy.

The cream she-cat dipped her head with a gleam in her eye. "If anyone asks, I'll tell them that"

Rushingbrook stretched and walked out of the nursery.

The outside was dazzlingly beautiful. The frost glittered brilliantly, complementing the snow, sparkling whenever she moved.

A smell of mouse caught her nose.

Rushingbrook silently stalked the small prey, making sure not to make any sounds to notify the mouse that she was there.

She leaped onto it and killed it quickly, giving a nasty blow to the head.

Rushingbrook padded by a bush, smelling a rabbit behind the leafy guard.

The rabbit was already half-starved and injured, so it wasn't that hard to kill it. New blood seared through the death wound.

Rushingbrook couldn't help but grin at the pieces of prey. It gave her a cold satisfactory to see dead prey that she killed; it gave her a sense of pride and owning her worth.

Then, there was snarling behind her, and she was frightened. Out of fear, she started running back to camp, completely forgetting the rabbit and the mouse.

She was not halfway there, that she felt pain slash agonizingly hard in her belly. She fell down and curled up in a ball, breaking out in spasms of pain.

She faintly heard the snow rustle and Fluffytail gasping. "Rushingbrook! Are you okay?"

And that was all she heard.

Darkness erupted around her, and her senses faded away until she got the feeling that she was nothing.

OoOoOo

Rushingbrook woke up in Leafpool's den, her mother looming over her.

"Good," Leafpool breathed. "I thought for a second that we lost you."

"W-what h-happened to me?" Rushingbrook asked.

Leafpool looked hard at her daughter. "You almost lost your kits and your life. What were you running from anyway?"  
Rushingbrook let out a long breath. "I thought I heard snarling behind me. I got scared, so I ran."

Leafpool raised her lip. "And you almost lost your kits and your life." She accused.

Rushingbrook turned her head and saw from afar that Fluffytail was sitting outside the warriors' den, one eye on her.

Just then Fluffytail padded in the den. "Hi you," she meowed playfully.

Rushingbrook flicked her tail in a greeting.

Fluffytail nodded at her sister and asked, "Are your kits okay?"

"Yes, they're fine; but not by much, no thanks to Rushingbrook," Leafpool snorted sarcastically.

Fluffytail looked at Rushingbrook's heaving chest, uncertain. "You don't look so good," she commented.

Leafpool nodded. "Yes, I think that the kits want to come now, but they've got to wait a good five days yet"

Suddenly pain surged through Rushingbrook's body. Leafpool gasped and ordered Fluffytail something.

Everything felt horrible.

And, alas, she passed out –sigh- _Again………._

**POV change! POV change! POV Changed to…….**

_Fluffytail's POV_

Fluffytail stared in horror at her sister who had just passed out again. Her mother, Leafpool, didn't say it, but she knew that Rushingbrook was kitting. _Why else would she need to get borage leaves? _

Blackstorm pawed some borage leaves to Fluffytail, who carefully picked the leaves up and set them down by Rushingbrook.

"Is there anything else I can do?" She asked warily.

Fluffytail never really liked being in a medicine den, she always felt uneasy and scared, like either she did something wrong, or she was injured.

Leafpool blankly shook her head. "Blackstorm and I can handle it. Anyway, the best thing you can do now is leave."

Fluffytail dipped her head and ran out of the medicine den, happy to be out.

Eagleclaw was stretching by the halfrock and called to her, "Hey, the prey pile's really low, do you want to go hunting?"

"I'll go, no matter if Fluffytail will go or not." Owlstorm offered.

Fluffytail shrugged. "Sorry Eagleclaw, I'm going hunting with Rainwhisker. How about some other time?"

Eagelclaw's face showed he was amused with something. Then, he mumbled something inaudible.

"What?" Fluffytail asked.

"Oh, nothing. I just can't wait to get out there!"  
Fluffytail nodded. "Okay, see you two later then."

She watched as they padded out and felt a strange feeling, something foreboding. But, it was probably nothing, maybe a tough piece of fresh-kill.

Rainwhisker whispered in her ear, "Are you ready?"

"Of course!" Fluffytail mewed excitedly. "Let's go!"

That first half of the day was glorious. Fluffytail had caught a vole and Rainwhisker caught as rabbit.

They walked back into the camp, fluffytail with her vole and Rainwhisker with his Rabbit.

When they got back to camp, Owlstorm and Eagleclaw weren't back yet. Nobody except Rushingbrook was worried; the two brothers were known to be off hunting for maybe even a day and a half.

Fluffytail deposited her prey to the pile and went looking for Rushingbrook.

She found her sister in the nursery, suckling four beautiful kits. One was golden she-kit, like Fluffytail. Another (A tom) was a carbon copy of Owlstorm. The third kit was a mottled ginger she-kit. The last one was the most curious of all— a cream and ginger tabby she-kit.

"Oh, Rushingbrook," Fluffytail murmured. "They're gorgeous"

"Thank you," Rushingbrook mewed weakly.

**Me: **Awwz…..a happy ending!

**Florence Darky-poo: **It's not the end, idiot.

**Me: **Right….I know who the next POV it's going to be!

**Florence Darky-poo: **You're not going to tell……………right?

**Me:** You got it, girlfriend

**Florence Darky-poo: **Don't you dare ever call me that again!

**Me: **Okey-dokey! But seriously, there's not going to be that many more chapters………please review?


	34. Chapter 33

**This is a small chapter, there's a reason!! So review and you'll know why!**

Chapter 33

_Webfoot's POV_

Webfoot smiled darkly when the scent of ThunderClan entered his nose. Oh, how he had waited for this……….

But—no. He had to wait. If he didn't, this mistake might cost his life.

Then, two cats came into view. One was a brown, white and gold tabby, the other, a gray and white tom. They both had deep amber eyes.

He turned to the other cats waiting. "It's almost time," he announced.

Just then, the tabby lifted his head and sniffed. "Eagleclaw, I smell that wretched TigerClan,"

"It's not _that_ wretched," Webfoot sneered, walking out of the bushes.

The tabby jumped back, snarling. "I thought I told you to stay in your own territory!" he spat.

"You actually thought we were going to listen?!" Rowanclaw hissed with a hint of dark humor in his voice. "No, you only fed our desire to take your territory!"

The gray cat, Webfoot knew, was Eagleclaw. Eagelclaw's eyes sparkled darkly, but filled with rage. "Listen, you should get out of here—and when I say that, I mean get out of our territory now.

Rowanclaw rolled his eyes. "I wouldn't do that if I were you," He mewed warningly, taking a step closer.

"This is your last chance," The tabby growled. "Get out, now!"

"Never"

The tabby snarled and leapt onto Webfoot, snapping at his neck.

_End of Chapter 33 (It's small for a reason!)_

_**I bet you're wondering why this chapter is so small. There's a distinct reason for that. To make you review? HA! No you SILLY WILLY! Wait until the next chapter—there's a reason!**_


	35. Chapter 34

**Guess what?! IT'S THE LAST CHAPTER!!!!! YAYNESS!! But don't stop reading; there's a special acknowledges section, a sneak-peek of the second book, and the credits! YAY! It's not over yet!! You might want to read and to review!!**

Chapter 34 (The last chapter!!)

_Rushingbrook's POV_

Rushingbrook licked her kits, trying to keep them warm from the outside ice.

Something was wrong, she knew it, Fluffytail knew it, and even Rainwhisker said that something felt wrong in his whiskers.

Fluffytail decided to go to the nursery, to calm her nerves down.

When she entered, a milky smell swept over her. Ferncloud lifted her eyes and mewed a muffled greeting, while Daisy directed Fluffytail to where Rushingbrook was. Fluffytail smiled and walked over to her sister.

Rushingbrook licked her kits and Fluffytail whispered, "What are their names?"

"The cream and ginger tabby is named Softkit" Rushingbrook mewed, flicking her tail to Softkit. "The golden one like you, is named Goldkit, the mottled ginger one is Yellowkit,"

"And the brown, gold and white tabby is…………………?" Fluffytail asked.

Rushingbrook shook her head. "I don't have a name for him yet."

Fluffytail nodded slowly. "Some name'll come _sometime_" she meowed in a desperate attempt to caress her sister.

Firestar walked in, exchanged a few words with Ferncloud, and started walking over to Rushingbrook. "I heard we have new kits," He started happily.

Rushingbrook nodded weakly.

Firestar gazed affectionately at the kittens. "I remember when Sandstorm had kits," he started, and Fluffytail and Rushingbrook knew that they were in for a, 'walk down memory lane'.

Firestar paused and mewed, "I just wanted to see my great-grandkits."

Rushingbrook smiled and nodded. "I think that some of them are a bit like you," she started.

Then, howling was heard from the nursery.

Fluffytail sat up, suddenly alert.

Rushingbrook curled her tail protectively around her kits.

Firestar stiffened and ran outside the nursery.

When their nerves calmed down, Fluffytail asked, "What was that?"

"I-I-," Rushingbrook stuttered. Then, she lowered her head and whispered, "I don't know."

Eagleclaw was panting outside, Fluffytail knew that pant.

Then, he ran into the nursery, far-scent all around him, both his and Owlstorm's.

Eagleclaw let out a gasping breath. Then, he gasped out, "Oh, great StarClan,"

"What's wrong?" Fluffytail asked when Eagleclaw let out a wail. "What happened?"  
Eagleclaw mewed with a tortured voice, "Owlstorm's dead!"

**Oh my GOD! The book's done! BOOYAH! But you should wait for the credits, the thanks, and whatnot. Oh wait, I forgot to mention the sneak peak of the next book! Wait for that **_**and**_** more!**


	36. Thanks and Credits

_Thanks to………………_

**Nyeh Creampuff**—for reviewing, giving ideas, being a great friend, ya know, that fun stuff

**Diamondfrost**—for being the first reviewer and giving me the confidence I needed

**Silversparrow19**—for reviewing everything after she started reading the book

**Milo Pipper**—for being his awesome self, for reviewing, for being a great friend and for being great with all the fun stuff!

**Sparrowflight**—for being nice the first official day that I was on fanfiction

**Shadewing Darkness**—for being awesome and a coolio friend

**Karhu765**—for being awesome (Hear her mighty roar!)

**Yami-no-maliku**—for being a friend, even though she never reviewed or read warriors

**Everyone that reviewed**—for letting me get a great book!

_**Credits**_

_**Made by………………………..Florence Pinky-poo**_

_**Beta-readered by………………………………NO ONE!!**_

**_Queens of awesomeness...Florence Pinky-poo, Shadewing darkness, Nyeh Creampuff, Diamondfrost, Karhu765_**

_**Reviewed by………………………………everyone! Mainly Milo Pipper**_

**_character rights...Florence Pinky-poo's and her ex-friend (Creampuff knows it's Kayla)_**

_**The content on the whole book is the property of Florence Pinky-poo, except some of the characters, those are for Erin Hunter. Anyone who copies without the permission on Florence Pinky-poo will be reported as possible abuse**_

Thank you! Wait for the sneak-peek of Warriors: the new Clans book 2: the secret! Contains stuff that you will most likely want to read!

Thank you, to everyone who read the book, reviewed the book, put the book on their favorites, put me on their favorites, put anything about Florence Pinky-poo on their favorites.


	37. Sneak peek of The secret

Warriors: the new clans book 2: the secret

Sneak-peek

Fluffytail winced at the blood coming out of her flank. It made her feel disgustingly dark and morbid.

"Tell me what you mean!" She snarled.

"Give me one good reason why I should!" Webfoot sneered.

She knew that these secrets had to end. She had a secret, Rainwhisker had a secret, Eagleclaw had a secret.

It was useless.

She couldn't win this battle.

TigerClan would have devoured ThunderClan too, along with RiverClan once they attacked.

Eagleclaw jumped out of nowhere, landing on Weaselfur……….

And after Eagleclaw was Icepelt, Sandstorm, Sunfur, Firestar, almost all of ThunderClan.

Fluffytail smiled again.

They just might win.

She turned to Webfoot. "You killed Owlstorm, it's now my turn to kill you!"

"I bet not!" Webfoot yowled.

Fluffytail leaped onto Webfoot and raked at his shoulder and flank, leaving painful-looking scratches all over his body.

Webfoot howled in pain and Fluffytail bit through his ear that Owlstorm didn't tear.

Of course, he tried to get her off of him, but Fluffytail held on tight.

He threw her off and her head hit a stone.

Fluffytail's head hurt terribly and she could see nothing, hear nothing.

She was left in her black-out, feeling like nothingness while the whole clan fought TigerClan……………..


End file.
